Obsession's hold
by Insanity Is My Name
Summary: Ed was killed and Al tried to bring him back. after five years, Al brings Ed back as human and whole. but as a 12 year old boy. Will the changed Alphonse be able to control his obsession before he hurts his brother. Warnings inside.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: i do not own fullmetal alchemist if i did it would suck there you go.

Warnings: this contains (for now) hints and mild pedophillia. THATS CHILD ABUSE. may get darker and heavier.

* * *

"Still if someone took you from me brother. I think I might do the same thing."

It couldn't be happening. NO! But the proof lay in front of him.

Dead.

His brother.

His wonderful older brother.

The words he had once said so innocently spilled from his helmet again and screaming in rage Alphonse unclenched his huge metal fist then clapped and drew the room of 200 military soldiers and 4 homunculus in to a swirling torrent of furious alchemy. He appeared at the gate with others. They were all pulled into the gate as its eyes watched greedily. Al prepared to be pulled into the gate when he was pushed into his body which aged until it was 18.

"NO!" he shrieked angrily. "I WANT BROTHER BACK." He stopped yelling and slipped to the ground and murmured softly "I want him back and human." The eyes of the gate stared at him mockingly.

"_**It takes more than that. Brat."**_ The voices came from around him.

"w-what" Al stuttered softly.

"_**Fool. True you have offered lives. And yes enough to reattach your brother's soul to his body and for him to live again. But don't you want to live with him as well?" **_

"I do, but there wasn't enough for both of us right?"

The smirk in it voices could be felt _**"no there is not. But why not make a stone and bring him back that way?" **_

"There isn't time his soul would pass on!"

"_**True, true."**_ Its voice was mock thoughtful _**"but what if the soul was kept here while you created the stone? Receiving some payment occasionally of course."**_

Al looked uneasily round _**"he would be given his arm and leg back."**_

The terms were set and a deal was made. Ed's soul was brought to the opening of the gate and held there while Al went into the world as a gifted killer.

_Five years later_

Mustang lay on the floor, cuts scattered across his face. the young man in front of him gazed at on calmly.

"Alphonse. Stop this." He fell forward coughing. "He wouldn't want it. Not this. Alphonse it's too late Edward died years ago."

He stared at the man on the floor for a moment, and then looked into his hand at the red glowing stone. "Just one more life." Mustang lifted his head to stare at the large glowing stone. It was huge. The amount of lives that it took to make it was unimaginable. The once sweet, innocent boy raised a dagger. It was clean, ornate and lethal.

"I wouldn't want to be rude." The blood stained man stated softly. "I knew you for many years." He sighed softly "it's a pity brother won't see you, he'll need someone to argue with sometimes. After all he won't want to upset me." He smiled gently at dark haired man, who blanched, and began moving away on his backside, pushing with his feet, trying to stand. The monster that was once Alphonse Elric slowly walked towards him before a group of soldiers came racing round the corner. Before a shot could be fired they vanished and the stone glowed.

"Should do." Al gazed at the rock.

Hawkeye, Havoc and Furey rounded the corner.

"Sir!" Mustang simply continued to stare, as Al activated a transmutation circle.

The eyes at the gate simply watched as the sacrifice was made. It wasn't exactly a living being but it bore some of those qualities. This is how it spawned homunculi. It stared at the teenager that it had held for five years. They began to pull the arm and leg from within itself. Ed began to lose years, regressing to a twelve year old. At which point the arm and leg were altered slightly to fit on his body. His soul was attached and memories erased until his soul was the same age as the body. he was dressed and the spark of life was pushed into to his chest and for the first time in years his heart began beating and his lungs drew in air. Blood flowed round his body and his stomach growled. Oxygen reached his brain and his eyes shot open. sensation flowed back to him. though the only placed he really noticed was his right arm and left leg. He lay next to the gate, gasping in confusion,

The last thing he remembered was deciding to search for the philosopher's stone to restore Al's body. How he was back here? Where was Al? What was going on?

Al stared at the circle angrily. Where was he? Fucking cunts.

Mustang and the others stared in confusion when a glowing mass began to appear on the floor it raised up and began moulding itself a shape before the light flew away. Edward lay there coughing and blinking in the weak light.

"How could you do this?" Mustang screamed at Al, who blinked calmly. Ed twitched and slowly moved into a sitting position. "A homunculus. A fucking homunculus, you stupid…" the look in Al's eyes stopped him. Ed slowly looked around and found himself surrounded by people he didn't know.

A tall man with dark hair wearing a military uniform, wait Mustang, the young boy hadn't known Mustang very long and the man had aged 12 years and was covered in blood.

And another one with black hair and glasses no idea who he was.

A blonde man with blue eyes, military uniform, H...Havoc was it?

The woman. Blonde hair, long but clipped up, brown eyes. Hawkeye? Maybe, made sense. Wasn't her hair short yesterday? Why was everyone so different? The young blonde stared at them his molten gold eyes wide. They stared back.

"S-sir." Hawkeye whispered "call me foolish but I don't think he's a homunculus. He looks A LOT younger than he did before."

Mustang stared his dark eyes wide, it seemed he was doing little but staring recently.

"I've got to agree with you Hawkeye." His voice sounded a little odd to him. He slowly stood up legs shaking while Ed sat with his legs curled slightly and sprawled out giving him a wide eyed look.

"But that's impossible."

The lost expression on Ed's face was priceless. If Mustang hadn't known better he would have sworn blind he was only about 8. There was a movement behind Ed. But it was subtle and the young boy was tired.

Al stood slowly "it worked because I've been sacrificing souls for the past 5 years to keep his soul at the gate."

"Why is he so young?" Hawkeye asked fighting the urge not to tremble, shit she was stronger than this. Al frowned. Then span the boy on his backside to stare at him. Defiantly younger, his bangs were quite a bit shorter at the front and the braided hair just reached his shoulders rather than the centre of his back. He had slightly chubby cheeks, his eye were the same gold they always had been but with a child's look of naivety and innocence.

"Good question it might just be his body though. How old are you?" he glared at the Ed, who was now out of it and seconds away from falling asleep where he sat.

"T-t-twelve." He said around his yawn. He gazed blearily at the man in front of him.

He was tall and his eyes either appeared to have insane quality about them or a cold, calculating look. They were the same green/grey colour of his mothers. His hair was dark silky brown, framing his face and brushing his shoulders. He reminded him of Al but in a distant way. He was too dark and warped to have ever come from his sweet brother.

But when he spoke it was Al's voice, but deeper.

"Al?" he stared in confusion, this was too much for his sleep deprived brain to process. The man glared at the young blonde and his grip became vice like, soon painful and the child whimpered softly and pulled away from him. He continued to glare but stopped looking at the lost expression on Ed's face.

"I'm Alphonse Elric. As in your younger brother." Ed's eyes widened to the size of saucepan lids and he choked out "No way."

The insane eyes drove into the younger boys and Ed was pulled tightly into his arms. He rested his chin on the small boy's head and pulled him further into his chest. Moving his head to breathe in the, now younger, brother's scent. Al's eyes slid shut as he breathed in his brothers scent, cinnamon, Ed always smelt like that he remembered. But now he also had another scent, soft and gentle. The odd scent that children have. Not very strong but defiantly there. He hadn't noticed it as a child because he was the same, but now. Anger filled him, and he felt like ripping the boy's hair out! But calmed himself.

Ed didn't trust him yet.

The child needed to understand he belonged to him first, before he punished him for forgetting. No, once the child realised how much his being so young upset his brother he would change into a teenager again.

A sudden movement startled them.

Mustang moved.

He began walking towards the brothers, and Al lifted the boy his arms to carry him, like a mother does a baby. Mustang halted, if Al ran off now he might never see the Ed alive again; now the boy was back he felt a protective father's instinct rising in his chest and he was determined to see the boy.

"Didn't you say you wanted him to argue with me sometimes? To talk to me?"

"That was when he was going to be older. He doesn't know me. you might try to turn him against me!" Al's nostrils flared angrily and he pulled the boy tightly to his chest.

"He's mine! You're not touching him." His voice dripped venom and had a possessive quality to them. Ed looked up from his cradle in Al's arms, confused and unnerved.

"I won't! I won't! I mean Hawkeye knows some children his age and he will need to socialise with others aside from you. So you can have time to yourself ! Children can get quite tiring. Remember how much hassle he was when you were a suit of armour? And you couldn't get tired then. You'll be exhausted!"

The cold eyes had changed to the insane look again and he pulled the boy tighter.

"I'll think about it." he murmured softly. He clapped his hands and slammed them against the wall. A tornado built up and the younger two were covered by it.

Mustang was about to call for Alphonse to stop. But didn't.

The bastard wouldn't listen anyway.

Alphonse ran through central, clutching Ed tightly to his chest. The younger boy had fallen asleep soon after they had raced away from headquarters.

He arrived at a dingy apartment block.

Five years ago, when he had first chosen this path. He had realised a few things.

He needed money to eat and drink and clothe himself.

When Edward came back he might be weak and unable to work.

He needs an easier way of finding people to sacrifice without getting caught.

After all he needed a lot of souls. Dieing before he had them all was not a good idea. In order to get all these thing sorted he had done the simplest and readily available thing at the time and had become an assassin/hit man. He had quickly earned a lot of money as he could kill quickly and silently, and often killed more than one a night he was soon the best in business which earned him more money. So in order for his brother to have a place to stay and him to keep low key he had bought an apartment.

The building was grey with graffiti scrawled over it. Rubbish clogged up the guttering so grey slime oozed out of the drain. The door was heavy and metal with huge dents. If you were to look closely at the various notches over the door you would find drying, dried or rotten, browning blood. How it comes to be there isn't one of the most pleasant thoughts in the world or a question worth answering, all the residents knew, it was there and that was all they needed to know.

Days old and fresh sick painted the outsides wall like a disgusting anti-theft devise. Al kicked the door swiftly and slipped in before it closed. Inside a pile of vomit was under the moulding stair well. And the soft sound of sobbing could be heard, he began climbing mould covered, sodden stairs. Unnameable stains covered the walls. And some of the wall it's self lay on the floor. The air smelt of mould, piss and shit. Arguing could be heard on corridors as he climbed up, the sounds of a fist connecting with something, a crash as said something hit the floor. There was a good possibility who ever it was had just been killed. Ed frowned in his sleep and shifted, discontented. Al frowned at this, even though he was furious with Ed for being a child, he needed him to trust and love him. If the boy was scared by the environment he was in he wouldn't do that. The sounds of different sets of children screaming in anger and fear sounded from the next few floors.

The final floor where he lived was silent, perhaps too silent for the brat to be cheerful but it was welcome after the noise from the other floors. The apartment it's self was dark and bare with closed dust covered curtains. Al had the larger bedroom with a king size bed in it. Everything was perfectly clean, aside from the never opened curtains. The living room and the kitchen were in the same room and the bathroom was slightly bigger than a closet with a clean, but still dirty looking bath tub and a shower stall. The toilet seat was broken in half and on each side of the toilet it's self. The smaller bedroom had a large, single bed in it. As Ed had always preferred single beds for a typically confusing reason. It was the only room that was light and warm feeling, Al had put effort into making Ed's room comfortable and warm. So it had a thick red carpet and clean white walls. In order for his brother to decorate as he saw fit, and to keep it cosy. He walked into the room briskly then laid the boy down. Al swiftly undressed him, before stopping at his boxers. He gazed at the young boy's chest. Already starting to developing light muscles.

The man stared and slowly reached out, to touch the soft looking flesh. Ed exhaled sharply at that moment and blinked open his bleary eyes. Al shot backwards and stared at the boy, his heart beating fast.

Ed blinked around feeling disorientated, before spotting Al. he didn't fully trust the man, and his eyes scared him to death. Still.

"Al? What's going on here? I don't remember what happened. Why are your so old? How come my automail's gone? When did ya get your body back? Dammit! I just don't get it." Ed's voice began filling with tears and he buried his head into Alphonse's chest.

Al simply stood there. For some reason he kept thinking about slipping his hands down and…

Shit. If he did that now the boy would get scared he needed his trust to make him change into a teen again. Teen? Well late teen when it happened he had been 19. But Ed being a teen was better than him being a sobbing brat. They would be closer ages. What with Al being 23 now, they couldn't be that close with Ed only 12.

His thoughts came to the idea of forcing the boy to his 'will'.

He dropped his hands to the boys back and rubbed his hands across the child's soft flesh, with a slightly sadistic look in his eyes. The stupid innocent brat had no idea what he was thinking and god, if he did, would he be running for the hills.

As it was the young boy felt safe with his brother there.

He hadn't done anything as far as he knew.

He hadn't died.

He hadn't grown up ever. (Well he firmly believed he was already grown up but age still counts for something).

He had just woke up in a strange world.

* * *

A/N when i said child smell. it's kinda how babies smell, i know at 12 Ed wouldn't still smell like a baby but i wanted to put somthing werid like that in.

review please! and no flames i have a sick mind get over it


	2. Chapter 2

warnings for OOC. this is because its an other world, abuse, years gone. you get it

* * *

Al quickly managed to hush the boy down and told him that when he was rested he would tell him, after all they had all the time in the world.

Al quickly managed to hush the boy down and told him that when he was rested he would tell him, after all they had all the time they wanted. Ed simply sniffed and nodded. Before being given a pair of PJs. The boy blinked at them, before shaking his head slowly.

"I sleep in my top and boxers, Al." he looked up, just missing the sour look that crossed Al's face. The kid had just got back and he was already refusing to do as he was told. He couldn't even do anything about it yet!

"Yes. I know, but they will be dirty after all this time so you should put these on to be comfortable." Damn kid! He had just had to transmute some of his clothes for them. He wasn't certain why he wanted the boy to wear the damn things. But he did so Ed should. They weren't that bad either, black cotton, he wears black all the time! The boy gazed up at Al's face to find his eyes cold and creepy again. He couldn't decide which was scariest the insane look or the cold one.

"Okay" there didn't seem to be any point in arguing about it. He would sleep on the floor if he had too, he was exhausted even if he had only just woken up. He changed and went to sleep. Al walked out angrily clutching Ed's clothes, he now had to pay for Ed's clothes as well as food. There wasn't a cat in hells chance that Ed was going to be a state alchemist again, he wasn't leaving his side and Ed would be useless in a desk job. He growled angrily. If the damn brat was going to be a dependant child he was going to act like a child. Ed had always had listened to their mother, so he would always listen to him. That was that.

Ed woke up next day early and walked into the next room and Al's gaze.

"Morning." How did that sound threatening? Damn this guy was a total jerk even if he was Al. Ed was promptly struck by a wave of guilt at his thoughts. It wasn't Al's fault. It was his. He had killed his brother once and he probably wasn't meant to be alive right now. He felt tears tickling the back of his eyes and nose, great now he was going to start crying again. He seemed to be doing that a lot at the moment. Mind he had nearly been killed yesterday along with Winry, by Barry the chopper. Not to mention Nina. He shut his eyes tightly but tears began bubbling out of them regardless. Dammit acting like a freakin girl.

Al stared emotionlessly as the young blonde ,yet again, began to cry. At least the little shit had tried to hold them back this time. Al sighed softly through his nose. Mind the boy did look cute in those pyjamas, his hair falling down all sleep ruffled, he smirked softly at his thoughts and rose to hold the boy. He had worked all night on a plan and story.

"Do you want to know what's going on now or do you want some time?"

Ed's head shot up with a vengeance "NO! I want to know now."

"Settle back it's a long one." He kept the basics the same and didn't change anything from the truth until Ed turned 16. "Shortly after you turned sixteen it went insane because of the homunculus, they attacked and kidnapped me." Al smirked when Ed's eyes widened and he gasped softly. Ed was amazed at all the things he had been told he did, the Fullmetal alchemist 'hero of the people' how awesome did that sound? Yep that proved it all right. he was a genius and child prodigy, which he already knew, but he was a hero who could do anything. The world thought he was great and they were right and he was the best and… he paused at the WTH look Al was giving him. He blinked and realised he'd stood up smiling like a moron. "Hehe erm what happened next?" he said giving a wide smile and rubbing his hair.

Al reprised the desire to growl, and realised Mustang may have had a point. The kid was going to drive him nuts! He was so loud! He was going to let him see Mustang after all just so he wouldn't kill the boy.

"After that." Al spoke through clenched teeth. "I was kidnapped while still in the armour. You came to save me and there was a huge fight between you and a homunculus named Envy. He distracted you by revealing he was our older half brother. Remember about dad jumping from body to body? Well it turned out he was dad and the bitch Dante's child. He stabbed you through the chest when you weren't focused. Killing you. I pulled you from the gate at a price, when you turned nineteen you would go to the gate, unless we had an equivalent exchange. The homunculus ran off and we didn't see them for a while. We made up a story for Mustang and the others. When you see them they will tell you it, so remember you have to pretend I told you the same story okay?" Ed nodded quietly, it was nerve wracking to realise he had died once. "Well after that I got my body back, but while in central I kept to the armour. When you were nineteen we were in the middle of a battle when the gate opened to take you. When it did I activated a circle on the floor meaning to drag in the homunculi we were fighting with, only the gate pulled about 200 soldiers in as well, for that exchange it kept your soul there for five years while I searched for the stone, which I found but had a lot of work trying to reach it, when I came back with the stone to central I found it in the state you saw it I activated the stone when I saw Mustang and you came through so young." Al smirked again at the shocked look adorning Ed's face, the kid was falling for every lie without thinking about all the holes in his story. Ed stared at Al in amazement the coming back to life thing was cool and all, but Al saved his life! When he didn't need him anymore. He felt joy bubbling up inside. He had been so certain that Al hated him for destroying his body. Ed buried his head softly into Al's chest and murmured a thanks. Al hissed in a breath then pulled the boy onto his lap, he pulled him tight and kissed his neck gently. Ed pulled away looking confused but Al smiled softly at him and he settled back down. They talked for a while, ate, and read. They settled quietly into this routine for several days. This routine was all very well but it was extremely boring for an extremely active twelve year old. So he began to get fidgety and over the course of those days built up the courage to ask if he could go out sometime.

"Al? I…I've been wondering is it? You know? Okay if I go out see things and people, yeah like that Colonel Mustang?"

Al glanced up, thinking, well the brat was getting irritating with his ceaseless movements. But letting Ed do what he wanted? no chance.

"I might want to see Winry sometime as well."

Jealousy flushed through Al's system he couldn't stop that yet either, plus Winry would hear Ed was alive and would try to see him, and god was that bitch stubborn.

"Yes. But first come here." Ed did so obediently. Al pulled him on to his knee.

"Give me a kiss on the cheek." Ed wrinkled his nose but didn't say anything already getting used to the fact Al loved kissing.

"Do you love me?" Ed head reared up in shock

"Of course I do!"

"Then say it."

"I love you."

"Why?" Ed bit his lip he didn't know why he just did.

"Because you're my lit… my brother."

"Yes. But you love me because I saved your life, I looked after you so well, I'm kind to you when you don't deserve it and I'm YOUR older brother who loves you." Ed nodded

"Say it." Ed frowned

"You want to go out right?" Ed blinked getting the hint.

"I love you because you saved my life, you look after me so well, your kind to me when I don't deserve it and you're my elder brother." He repeated the rote.

"I'll take you to the gates and give you directions inside you will meet me at 5 'o' clock. Any later and your grounded." Ed nodded frantically he was just glad to get out of the creepy apartment.

"Get dressed, here." Al handed Ed his red jacket, black and white edged zip up jacket and leather pants, along with the boots with the red soles. Ed realized at that point he had been wearing several different pair of PJs that Al had made for him. For some reason the man didn't want him in his normal sleepwear.

"I haven't got my tank top and underwear here, Al." Al huffed slightly. If he gave the kid them back he would wear them at night.

"Which colour pyjamas do you want too wear tonight?" Ed got the hint loud and clear.

"The black ones." Al handed over his tank top and white boxers.

As soon as the boy was dressed he was rushed out of the apartment and hurried to the stairs, which were painted with some poor saps blood. Ed promptly covered his eyes not wanting to see it but found he kept falling. Al rolled his eyes impatiently, what so now the brat was scared of a little bit of blood. Not mentioning the trail left along the floor, which leads into to an apartment where a dull thud could be heard. The military was afraid of entering the neighbourhood which wasn't surprising but as a consequence the residents had become more animalistic in their behaviour, whether it be arguments or sex.

As Ed saw there was some white stuff dripping down part of the stairs, Ed blanched thinking it was milk, gross stuff. Al smirked knowing exactly what it was and where he wished to put his own brand, soon enough. He pulled the boy quickly along after that. When they were outside he covered the boy's face with the red coats hood.

He dragged the boy through to central headquarters where he pushed the boy in the general direction of the building.

"You go in there now; here, take this to get inside." He threw a pocket watch at the blonde. "You meet me here on time. Got it? You have 5 hours, should be plenty of time." Alphonse's eyes burned into the young boys, his voice sharp, quick, bitter.

Ed nodded quickly all the commands going too quickly for him to follow anyway.

He rushed off into the building at high speeds looking around the shambles. Unsure of where to go, he slowly began picking his way across the rumble of various walls.

"Hey you can't go in there." Furey ran up to him. Freezing, as the boy turned to him.

"Hi, weren't you there when I woke up the other day. With the Colonel, an Hawkeye an Havoc? Yeah I'm sure you were." Ed beamed brightly at him, and Furey's brain nearly overloaded, this was just too confusing.

"Yes I was. Why you are back here?"

"Well I was getting really bored in that apartment cose Al won't talk a lot or well have fun, like we did ages ago. Well I reckon it's about a week now." Ed spoke quickly still smiling, obviously bubbling with unused energy. Furey grabbed Ed's hand and pulled him towards a small building.

Mustang was inside pacing the floor. Alphonse hadn't attacked alone he had been with a bunch of mercenaries hired to trash the building. Though he was supposed to work on a set of reports along with his subordinates, his mind was on other matters. Al had said he had stored Ed's soul at the gate. So even if the boy was human he must have been affected by it right? But then why would the boy be so young. The door was swung open by Furey still pulling Ed along. Ed was pushed forward and every body in the room stopped and stared. Ed was lucky that he knew everyone in the room even if he had no memories of them. Breda, Hawkeye, Havoc and Mustang stared at the boy for several minutes before Ed started shifting. Mustang ran forward and grabbed the boys face and scanned his eyes, Ed, however panicked and knocked Mustang out for a few seconds (complete with a black eye) before he could be pacified.

Mustang stared at the boy this should be impossible. But the young boy was sitting in front off him eating like well, like Ed. He was bright and bubbly, when asked why he was so energetic he would simply say he was glad to be out of that "stinking place." Despite Mustang's main concerns he couldn't say the boy was a homunculus. He rose and walked over to Ed; who, in turn, gazed up at him.

"I'm sorry for scaring you earlier." Mustang apologized softly.

"And I'm sorry for knocking ya out an givin you that black eye. Looks pretty painful. Is it?" the boy's insolent attitude was so comforting to hear. No other subordinate argued with him the way Fullmetal did...had…did.

"Hmm. Well next time I'll turn you into barbequed shrimp. Right shorty?"

"WHOAREYOUCALLINGSOSMALLHECAN'TBESEENBYATELESCOPEANDWILLNEEDTOUSEALCHEMYTOMAKE

BECOMETHEGREAESTTELESCOPEINTHEHISTORYOFTHEWORLD!!" (1)

the short blonde alchemist shot forward, murder in his eyes and even as they caught him, Hawkeye and Havoc could feel relief flowing through them. Suddenly a singed looking grandfather clock began letting out soft gongs. Ed span quickly around, 'damn 5 already', he quickly began running towards the door shouting goodbye over his shoulder.

Mustang followed quickly "where are you going?"

The boys reply was almost stolen by the wind and distance but a barely audible "Home!" was carried over to the dark haired man

Home? Home meant, Alphonse and a chance to see where they were living maybe to get the boy out of there. Mustang followed in time to see Al catch hold of the boy, who tumbled when he crashed into the young man. He wrapped his arms tightly around

around the panting boy and commenced a staring match with Mustang. Alphonse smirked lightly and pulled the out of breath boy nearer still and kissed the side of his neck while keeping his eyes on Mustang. Mustang gasped vomit rising in his throat, it was obvious what the bastard intended to do to his brother. But Ed was too young! He didn't understand anything of that nature. He rushed forward but Al lifted the boy and appeared to vanish into dust. Tears formed in his eyes. No he would not let this happen to the kid. He would never admit it but he felt a massive degree of fatherly affection for the boy and no fucking way was that sick bastards laying one hand on him.

* * *

(1)who are you calling so small he can't be seen by a telescope and will need to use alchemsy to make it become the greatest telecope in the hisory of the world.said by vic mignognaline wrote by fan it's on youtube

A/N if anyone thinks i should keep this up please review


	3. Chapter 3

Warnings: heavier/darker pedaphillia. still might get worse.

Ed was sat down when Al pulled him into the apartment, and his hair was ruffled.

"Have a good time?" Al's voice was soft.

"Yeah, I did we talked 'bout stuff, I got to read some of the library's alchemy books, an' there was loads to eat I had. Everything!" he smiled happily, then glanced at Al's depressed face.

"But I missed you, when you weren't there. Why don't you come in with me next time?" Ed beamed at Al's sullen face trying to stop his good mood from fading, he didn't often feel happy like this, the last time was playing in the snow with Nina and Al, the nice Al, who laughed even after what happened not just sat there watching him. Ed felt a pang of guilt stab him again.

Al shot forward and pulled the boy into his lap, Ed, needing comfort let him.

"I would like that. but Mustang seems to dislike me, always has." He tried to turn the boy against Mustang, he didn't what the dark haired man scaring him. Al was now cursing his stupidity of showing his intentions off.

"Oh, he seems okay, a complete jerk of course but an okay jerk. I think, he agreed to give me leads on the philosopher's stone too. You know before."

Al frowned deeply and pulled the boy harder against his body kissing him softly and briefly on the lips.

"Why do you do that?" Ed pulled his head away.

Al felt a growl rise in his throat. Was this how the little shit would act every time he went out?

"It's how brothers kiss when they get older. I'm sorry I assumed you were old enough too enjoy it. I guess I was wrong." Al started counting, he reached 1 before…

"I AM GROWN UP!" Ed shrieked with a peeved expression; he had passed the state alchemy exam he was 12 and he had survived human transmutation what else did he need to do to prove he have to do to prove he was a grown up. He sat back against Al, scowling in an attempt to look intimidating. The effect was an extreme case of 'aww isn't he cute'.

Al smiled then frowned "but you didn't know about the brotherly kisses."

"I did! I just didn't think you did, cose you were younger than me, and I never told you." He growled out, with a scarlet blush covering both his cheeks in an adorable way, clenching both his fists.

"Okay I believe you." Al's voice came out smoothly, honestly this boy was so easy to manipulate.

He pressed his lips against the young blonde's, who didn't react. "Did they mention Winry?" Alphonse stared at the young boy; as his cock began to shift in his boxers, while he gazed at the boy's lips.

"No. but if it's okay with you. I would want to see her." Ed smiled up at his brother.

Al didn't reply, when he spoke his voice was a dull monotone. "Did they tell you the story we made for them." Ed paused, remembering.

"No. they might next time I'm there. Well can I see Winry?" Al suppressed a growl. Why did the brat want to see HER for? After she heard the news Ed was dead all she did was cry, no action. When he had seen her, after he had began collecting souls; she had pleaded pathetically with him to stop, clutching at his leather jacket, which was part of his every day wear and something he hate people touching. She begged him telling him how much she had loved his brother, how she had wanted she and Ed to be together, the slut, brother was Al's and no one else's. That fucking bitch! If she had it her way Ed would have been a rotting corpse in the ground.

A sudden shock of pain and grief shot through him at the thought of Ed's death. He pulled the boy tightly towards him, tears trickling from his eyes. Ed, who felt the tears falling on his head, wrapped his arms around his brother. The tears quickly stopped (they always did).

"Do you love her?" his voice was cold, quiet, dark. Ed went scarlet.

"I…well…I…SHE'S JUST A FRIEND." He bolted from Al's lap in order to yell at him, face burning. Al gazed at him.

"I'm your friend. You love me…right?" He stated softly.

"Yeah but that's different YOU'RE MY brother." Ed had gone straight past tomato coloured and was now on fire.

"She's older than me you know, it won't be like when we were young." The colour drained from Ed's face.

"I know, but I want to see her she's a friend." Ed gazed at the floor. He looked up at the young man in front of him. The cold eyes stared back at him "You can ask Mustang tomorrow." The boys face lit up and he ran into his brothers arms and laughed. Al pressed his lips to Ed's and the boy let him but didn't do anything.

Al frowned at this "kiss back. Press your lips against mine." He watched boys face. Ed wrinkled his nose up and opened his mouth. Al quickly pressed his lips against Ed's and slipped his tongue into Ed's open mouth and gave a soft moan. The erection that had gone down during the conversation began stirring as he pulled back. Ed gave him a strange questioning look, he simply smiled.

Mustang paced the corridor outside his office; he had informed his trusted subordinates of what he saw and received different reactions. Which were not helping with his predicament, what could he do about it?

Hawkeye thought he probably had got his facts muddled because of the rumours, the attempted killing and the fact Al was a well known killer. Who, was impossible to find. This gave him a bad opinion of Al for some odd reason.

Farman, Havoc and Breda (finally) agreed on something, which was track the bastard down. Shoot until he died or beat until dead or stab lots. The three were now arguing which was the best way to kill him.

Furey thought they should discuss the issue with Al. and if that didn't work do what the others said. The man had spent far took time with those three.

Mustang had a headache and was pissed off that none of them took him seriously. They hadn't seen that monster; it sickened him to think of it. He struggled to think about the past, they all did, where Al had been a gentle boy who was the only thing between them and death at the hands of an enraged teenager. He went home early and laid on his bed lost in thought.

When Ed had been curled up in bed Al received a phone call, for a 'job' in a fortnights time that required him to be gone for two days. He accepted. He had to earn money somehow. He glanced at the door too Ed's room before entering his own.

Ed was still wide awake tears silently pouring down his face. Things had changed so much his sweet little brother. he used to have short light brown. A chubby face, wore short and t-shirts with his mothers eyes and above all be fun to talk to, and smart enough to understand alchemy. Or he was a suit of armour that was still so nice.

Now he was 23 wore a black leather jacket. Black t-shirts with freaky pictures and chains on them. Black jeans with chains on and combat boots. His hair was dark silky brown, framing his face and brushing his shoulders and his face was thin, and pale. He had a piercing in his eyebrow and nose. He was strong with muscles all over; Ed was almost worried about him accidentally crushing him. And he was so tall! He just made him seem so much smaller. Then there were his eyes though they may be the same colour, but they were so scary. It was totally irrational to be scared of eyes, but he was. He couldn't help feeling mean for teasing Al for being scared of the dark.

Mustang looked so old at least in his thirty's same for all the other but at least they behaved similar to how they used to. Thoughts kept swirling round his head. Winry, would she be like Al? Was he like Al before he died? Above why had Al stuck his tongue in his mouth? The man had made funny noises while doing it, and seemed to enjoy it. But, why he had found it, kind of gross. And after that why had he been made to sit on Al's lap. Al had something in his pocket as well that kept digging into him; every time he had tried shifting off it, he was stopped. He had figured he would do whatever Al wanted, to try and say sorry for destroying his body. He just couldn't stop the stupid tears.

* * *

A/N: review if i should keep it up.

2nd A/N: I'm going to explain how it got to the dying point in the next chapter (i hope).


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

Morning light flooded the room, warming both of the brothers. Al stood and left the room while Ed continued to sleep.

Ed woke to a silent apartment, sleepily rubbing his eyes he walked out of his room to try and find Al. the whole place was empty, but looking around there was a note on the counter. It simply told him to go see Mustang make sure he was back by 5, it didn't have a name or anything on it. Ed stared at it for a second, before looking around the silent apartment. The room suddenly seem too quite, and he felt fear creep through his body. He rushed into his room quickly getting dressed as fast he could before rushing to central headquarters.

* * *

Mustang was sitting staring at the door, praying that Ed would come through it.

"Sir. He's not going to come through that door any faster if you keep staring at it, so I'm going to ask one more time. Finish signing these papers they're due it 1 hour!" Hawkeye stared at him furiously. She was happy to see Edward again but this was ridiculous.

She was a little concerned about Mustang's declaration the day before, about Al. she admitted he was a cruel bastard, but Al was straight, she knew he had slept with many girls, even hookers, he often had killed them afterwards. But he had never touched men, so the idea of him raping his brother was ludicrous.

The door flung open and Ed stumbled in red faced and out of breath, he had got lost three times and nearly been run over a least fifteen times.

Mustang flew forward and began checking the boy over, and was promptly beaten off.

"Are you okay?" Mustang continued to survey the blonde, who growled dangerously.

"Okay you seem fine." Mustang paused as a thought occurred to him. "Did Al tell you, about…well what led to you being here."

Ed raised his eyebrows and smirked "Well, my mummy and daddy loved each other vveeeerrrrryyy much so they had se..."

"Funny Fullmetal. You know what I mean." Mustang gazed at the boy trying to appear strict, while trying not to laugh.

Ed stretched lazily a mischievous smile curling his lips "Yeah he told me. Do you have Winry's number or something? Al told me to ask you if I could see her."

"Yes I do. But I want to make sure you got the facts rights." Mustang sat the boy firmly down.

He began to tell the story. Up until the point Ed was sixteen he told the same story as Al. "you were almost stabbed by Envy but moved in time you got seriously hurt and ended up hospital for 6 months. You continued travelling, trying to find the philosophers's stone. Then we had too call you in for a battle."

_

* * *

_

Flashback five years ago

A huge building rose in front of them. as the three hundred soldiers nervously sat in army trucks. Mustang sat next to Fullmetal, who was fidgeting.

"Haven't you grown out off that yet? It's really irritating." Mustang grouched at Ed who turned his head his long blonde hair swinging round, as he stared at Mustang incredulously.

Ed pulled a vacant face and drawled lazily out "Well gee I guess it's a bit dumb, but I'm kinda worried about going up against 4 creatures that have put me in intensive fucking care for 6 months. I dunno."

Mustang shook his head "didn't know you were so paranoid Fullmetal."

Ed hung his head slightly "I'm not bastard colonel." He drew his knees up and rested his chin on them, "it's just…I've got a really bad feeling." Mustang looked at the young man in front off him, concerned, "It's nothing really, don't know why I mentioned it." Ed smiled, screwing his eyes up to hide his eyes, which clearly showed his fear.

"Edward, I'm sure it will be fine this is probably a hoax and nothing will be there."

Ed turned his gaze from Mustang to the floor, "I guess."

"Oh come on Brother. Mustangs right it will probably be fine." The suit of armour next to him patted Ed on back sending him flying. Ed growled back at him from his position on the floor.

Ed had grown up into a handsome man; he was average height and still growing. He had a girlfriend but refused to tell anybody her name. He was actually had cracked the formula to get Al's body back, but before they could do anything about it, they had been called for this battle.

The Führer himself split the groups up. A hundred soldiers outside, 2 hundred inside.

Only 10 state alchemists were there, and Colonel Mustang was the only one to be left outside the rest were inside.

As soon as the first soldiers entered the carnage began. Lust sent her finger nails slicing through the first few soldiers. Sloth soon entered the fray. There's nothing like seeing in clear detail, a person's lungs filled with liquid. Wrath attacked from behind the majority of the soldiers. Envy caused most of the trouble as no one knew where he was. Al stared in astonishment at Lust and Sloth, hadn't Lust been killed by Wrath? And Sloth by Ed?

Al spotted he brother covered in blood and he gasped in fear. Only to find Ed shoving him away from the bloodshed. Amazingly only three people were dead.

Suddenly a bullet came flying out of the mist and went through Ed's head as his brother fell, he began screaming and the room froze. The homunculus the soldiers all stopped fighting, something in that scream took the adrenaline from the room. Everyone looked to the source of the noise, and saw Edward lying on the floor. No mistaking he was clearly dead, that trickle of blood running down his face. It was sickening killed by a single bullet. The air became still, Sloth staring, feeling emotion tear through her body. Nobody moved as Al's screams became sobs, then silence. The silence hung heavily upon the room. Before it was broken by joyous laughter, movement flooded back into the room as every creature turned to the source of the laughter as it stepped forward. Envy walked forward laughing his ass off.

"This is the best day off my life! pipsqueak is dead." The monster's eye lighted on the shaking armour.

"Cry for him. Go on can't you cry for your brother. After all he's done for you?" Envy lilted into the helmet smirking. "Damn couldn't you have done something? I mean, it's your fault he was here in the first place. What could you offer? Hey this isn't the first time you let you brother almost die for you." Envy glanced at the body. "Not so 'almost' this time. Remember I nearly killed him. Remember? Do you? You'll just forget soon. Remember Scar? He nearly killed him. Do you care so little about his life? You just let him throw it away?"

Al's mind flashed back to when he had been 14 and Ed 15. They were with Doctor Marco.

"That's no reason for him to come after you." Brother.

"He wants revenge what could be more legitimate?" Marco.

"He's dragging people into it who had nothing to do with it. How can you talk about legitimatize? He's a fraud. He's on a tirade of personal vengeance and he hides behind this excuse of gods will so he can claim its noble." Brother.

Al can remember his own next words so clearly.

"Still if someone took you from me brother, I think I might do the same thing."

Those words rang around his head. And he repeated them, softly.

He raised his head and looked around, Envy was laughing. Sloth had tears glistening in her eyes, bitch how dare she cry Ed wasn't hers. Wrath stared on his eyes wide, prick he tried to kill Brother. Why wasn't he after his body? The soldiers stared, many of them crying. They all thought they knew them both but they didn't. How dare they cry when one of them shot him! The state would pay for that. Lust looked into the eyeholes of his armour, he knew she saw how he felt, and she nodded, encouraging him. He began screaming rage unclenched his metal fist and clapped dragging every last fucking one of them into to the torrent.

_End of flashback_

* * *

"We didn't see him for years. But we heard rumours. Then we saw him kill. But no one can catch him he's too good. On the night you were brought back, he attacked me as part of a rebel outlet. That's were those cuts came from, he sliced my gloves away with a plain knife then pulled out a grand one." Mustang gazed into Ed's eyes.

"Okay." Ed smiled, the problem was he didn't believe a word Mustang said he believed his brother

* * *

A/N: review if i should keep it up

A/N2: did any one notice the first line of this fic is a quote? the episode i was talking about is episiode 15 the ishbal massacre in english the lines should be faily acurate


	5. Chapter 5

Warnings: Child abuse.

* * *

Mustang gazed at the boy helplessly; he knew the blonde didn't believe him. He hadn't honestly believed Ed would, after all he loved his brother more than anything and would do anything for Alphonse, and he didn't really know him.

Letting out a sigh he patted the kids head, earning some grumbles.

"Still want to ring Winry?" Ed's face promptly lit up a bright smile shot across his face and he leapt on Mustang squeezing him tightly.

"Take that as a yes then?" he stood laughing lightly trying to hide his concern.

* * *

Mustang had been on the phone for several minutes, explaining things to Winry, who had started crying at the mention of Ed, meaning he had a headache again. When he had finally explained the facts to her, she was trying to get him of the line in order to get to the station.

"Mrs Rockbell! Shut up! Before you come over, don't you want to talk to him?" Ed sat there looking confused and bored, as the phone buzzed loudly. Mustang shoved the phone into his hand, before Ed could even snap out of his daze.

"Ed? Ed is that you? Was he serious? Ed!" a tearful voice came out of the phone, it sounded like the girl was choking.

"Winry? Are you okay? You sound really weird." She could hear the concern filling that voice, and she felt her heart swell. The tears pouring out of her face were now of joy. It might not be the Ed she knew talking, but it was Ed. It didn't matter how young he was if he was alive.

"Ed. It's you. I'm fine, it just over whelming. Is Mustang telling the truth? Are you only 12 now?" the young woman had a soft joyful smile on her tearful face.

A soft growl sounded down the line, to her confusion. "Yeah I'm 12, but it's not 'only' 12. I'm emanc…that not it. I was something because I became a state alchemist. Constipated! That's it I'm constipated." Ed gave the phone a confused look as she started to laugh at him.

"Right. Okay I think you mean emancipated."

* * *

Mustang glanced over to the young blonde smiling softly; he had been talking to her quite a while now. The burnt clock suddenly began striking 5, Ed spun round.

"Winry I gotta go."

"I'm getting the next train too central. With grandma."

"Okay see ya then." With that he flung the phone down and shot off. Mustang watched him go unable to stop the feeling of apprehension building.

* * *

Ed was at the gates in less than a minute, but Al wasn't there. He paused looking around; tears filled his eyes for a few seconds, before he blinked them away. Suddenly his mind flashed back to the note.

"Be back, it meant back there, dammit" he started running.

The dark building was in front as he paused for breath, he quickly started running again, and was soon at the tower block.

Ed began pushing against the metal door, slowly pushing open the heavy door, when a tall, broad man with mismatched eyes opened it for him. Edward stared at him, finding him slightly unnerving. But the man didn't touch him, just let him into the building, silently. He began to hurry up the stairs, a strange sense of foreboding threatening too engulf him.

He rushed into the apartment, out of breath. The lights were on and Al turned to his head to him.

Al gazed at the boy, fury boiling in his chest. He smiled sadly at the young boy.

"Oh Ed, I'm sorry."

Ed turned his head upwards, towards Al. uncertainty filled his eyes "Why?"

Al shook his head regretfully, "I don't want to punish you. And you're too old to be given a time out aren't you?"

Ed's eyes filled with fear, he gulped and pressed against the door. "Not really."

Al sighed loudly "And now you're lying. I'm going to have too now. I was going to let you off. Shit Ed, I never wanted to do this to you. But it's the only way I can punish a boy of your age."

Tears filled Ed's eyes "Al, please, I'm sorry."

Alphonse stared into Edwards's eyes, "and with you being claustrophobic."

Ed sucked in a breath, and tears poured from his eyes. "What."

Al suddenly moved and gripped Ed's wrists tightly. He jerked both his coats off and began pulling him toward the cupboard between the two rooms. He pulled the boy into it and pushed his arms to the floor and transmuted manacles round Ed's wrists. He stood and left the boy on the floor, and closed the door. Leaving him cramped a stuck in the small space.

As Al said Ed was claustrophobic and as he lay there, the walls began too close on him.

He began screaming, kicking the door, pulling at the manacles, making his wrists bleed.

His screaming became louder; he frantically kicked at the door.

Then the slight light from under the door went and he was plunged into darkness.

The air thinned as the walls came ever nearer, his screams picked up.

He caught his leg on a nail lightly causing it bleed.

He carried on screaming, mixed with sobs.

He scrubbed his face along the planks on the floor.

The manacles dug into his wrists and lines of blood dripped onto the floor.

He could barely breathe, as his sobs became harder.

Panic flooded him and he thrashed harder, causing more cuts and bruises over his body.

Al closed his eyes in the dark and listened to the screams and sobs. The boy hadn't stopped kicking the door yet and he could hear him thrashing franticly. He closed his eyes and bathed in the noise.

He rose and slowly walked towards the closet, pausing to turn the lights on. He ripped the door open and transmuted the manacles off the hysterical boys' wrists. He lifted the boy off the ground, Ed clung to him, still panicking. Al sat Ed on his lap as the blonde continued to sob hysterically.

"I'm so sorry Ed, I love you, but I had to." Al continued too stare as Ed cried, he kissed the moisture from his cheeks. He carried the boy to the kitchen and got a first aid kit. Sitting him down again, kissing his wrists, he bandaged them up neatly. Then held the blonde, as he sobbed himself to sleep.

A/N: review if i should keep it up

A/N2: The claustrophobic thing is because if a theory me and a friend came up with. if your small you less used to being in a inclosed space so are more likly to be scared when you are. Ed's small so it seem like a good idea. it also based of my mild claustrophobia. oh and don't flame me for being tight to Ed. ja


	6. Chapter 6

Warning: Pedophillia.

* * *

Sunlight filtered softly into the room, when it fell on Ed's face he began waking

Sunlight filtered softly into the room, when it fell on Ed's face he began waking. Al was awake and watching him. As Ed slowly came to consciousness he tried to piece his thoughts together, he knew he was feeling sad and scared but wasn't sure why. His eye shot open as he remembered and he let out a frightened sob.

Ed turned his head so he was facing Al, tears filling his eyes.

"Al?" his voice was choked with fear and tears.

"Sorry Ed. I told you I didn't want to punish you. I love you, I'm sorry but that's the way we punish boys your age." Al stared into the scared eyes, feeling an odd sense of pride. "Do you still love me? Ed?"

Ed continued to stare at the dark man in front of him, he didn't know what to do. But this was his brother, he did love him and the feelings he had now were probably just upset over being punished. The punishment just had a worse effect on him because of the claustrophobia.

"I still love you. But if you're telling me off. Can't you do something else?"

Al smirked softly, he knew exactly what the punishment would be. "Of course. Why do you love me?"

Ed blinked. This conversation sounded familiar and he was sure he knew the answer.

"I t…think, I love you because you saved my life, you look after me so well, your kind to me when I don't deserve it and you're my elder brother."

Al nodded, pleased. "That's right." He paused looking at his brother. "Are you going to see Mustang today?" Ed gulped, fear crawling through him.

"I…I… I thought I might. If that's okay with you, I only want to go if you want me to." The young blonde looked pleadingly into his brothers eyes. He gripped Al's shirt tightly and ripped every cut on his wrists open again. His eyes welled with tears again but he didn't let them fall. Al took the bandages off and began clean the cuts.

"I don't mind you going I just thought you might be embarrassed." Al kept his eyes focused on the bandages.

Ed's brow furred in confusion. "Why would I be embarrassed?"

"If Mustang see your bandages he going to want to know why you've got them. And then you have to tell him you were punished. Oh and he would want to know why you were so scared, so you would have to tell your claustrophobic, which will make him think you a pathetic baby." Al voice was smooth and matter of fact, he glanced at Ed's face. Ed was staring at floor trying not to cry, but his eyes clearly showed his sadness. "Ed?" his head jerked up.

"But I'm not a baby. I can't help it. Al, can't I just hide the bandages? I mean my coats sleeves long enough to hide them." he looked into his brother's face hopefully.

The man looked back down, it was working perfectly "I think that would work. Be careful your wrists keep bleeding." Ed nodded enthusiastically "I'll pick you up today." He finished bandaging Ed's wrists, and once Ed was ready took him to the headquarters.

Ed ran into the offices, feeling nervous and subdued. He had put one foot inside, when he heard a squeal and Winry was there. She wrapped her arms around him firmly, then pulled back to stare at his face. She was smiling and seemed so happy, and suddenly all the anguish he been keeping back, burst through the dams and he burst into tears. He fell into her arms, crying, cursing himself for acting like this. Winry's eyes widened slightly, but she wrapped her arms round him. He stopped crying fairly quickly and smiled at her.

"Ed, I can't believe this. Oh god, I'm just happy, you're okay." She held him tightly and buried her face into his shoulder and hair.

"Winry! You're old!" Her eyes promptly narrowed.

"Edward." He looked up, and she slowly raised her wrench.

Pinako looked along the corridor as shouts and the unmistakeable sound of Winry beating someone up came crashing down the corridor. Suddenly a small blonde came charging towards her.

"Edward." He stopped and stared at her, as Winry came hurtling from behind him. She pushed him towards the old lady.

"Aunt Pinako? You look like we should get a coffin ready." The woman just blew on her pipe and smiled.

"It seems you haven't changed a bit." She smiled at him. "It's lucky I'm glad to see you or you would be in little pieces on the ground."

"Sure Grandma, sure." The young boy sarcastically replied. The sound of gun fire suddenly rang out and Mustang strolled round the corner.

"Hawkeye."

Every one of them blinked at him.

Winry's eyes suddenly lit up. "Your automail! Let me see."

Ed nervously turned his head "I don't have automail anymore."

"Why not. Honestly, you'll realise what you missing out on." Her eyes shone "the grind of gears the smell of oil, of metal." She let out a dreamy sigh. Then paused, realising.

"You have your arm and leg back. Let me see!" Ed quickly pulled up his trouser leg to show them. She reached for the sleeve of his coat.

"No. I don't want to show that."

She paused "Oh come on Ed! Just up to your wrists." And she quickly pulled the coats to his elbows.

Mustang had been watching, he wanted to talk to the boy, but waited until the Rockbells had finished with him.

He hadn't been listening to the conversation, Winry suddenly yanked Ed's coats up his arm. A blood stained bandage covered his wrist, a small droplet fell from his hand.

Mustang's eyes widened and he shot over to the child, who had tears starting to trickle down his face. He gently picked up Ed's arm, while the Rockbells stared on, and turned it slowly round palm up.

"Ed." A thought occurred to Mustang at that point, and he grabbed the boy's other wrist. Both wrists were covered in blood.

"Edward Elric. Tell me now. How did this happen." His dark eyes pierced the blonde's gold ones.

"Tripped." The blonde spoke in an arrogant, cocky voice. Mustang glared and began taking off the bandages.

His wrists were covered in blood, the wounds varying depth and angles.

"Edward. Tell us. What did he do. Ed, we can help you." Winry tried coaxing him, rubbing his arms gently.

"It's nothing, I just tripped." Mustang stared at the wounds. Shackles. He had been chained up. But judging by the blonde's body language, all that was being achieved by questioning him was to drive him away.

"Let's get you cleaned up." The other three turned to him. "Come on we'll get these clean. You might need stitches too. Come on. Then you three can enjoy the rest of the day."

Luckily Ed hadn't need stitches and in spite of the occasional questioning, he had a good time. All too soon it was nearing time to leave though, now he had spent a day away from Al, he felt nervous about seeing him again. So as the clock ticked its way to 5, he became less talkative.

"Ed. We're going to be here all week. So if you want you can stay with us a few nights." Winry smiled at him hopefully.

Ed continued to watch the clock tick, quietly. He blinked and looked Winry, when he spoke, his voice was soft. "No. Al wouldn't like that." Before she could protest the clock began to strike. Ed stood and began moving towards the door, walking. Mustang caught hold of him.

"Fullmetal. I want you to stay here as you wait for your brother. I want to talk with him."

Ed paused, "but I'll be late." Suddenly his mind flashed to the closet, "NO LET ME GO." He pulled out of Mustang's grip and began running, both Winry and Mustang following.

Al was calmly leaning against a wall, waiting for Ed to show up. When something small barrelled into him, knocking him over. He looked down to see what it was and saw Ed lying sprawled over him. Ed shifted his head and saw he had crashed into and promptly began high speed babbling. "Al! Al I'm sorry, Mustang wanted me too wait for you, so to go see him but makelateanddontwannaupsetcoseloveyousoiwannabegoodboyforyou" he sat up, and Al wrapped his arms around him. The sound of footsteps came crashing on to the scene, Winry and Mustang skidded in front of the brothers.

"Alphonse, where do those marks on his wrist come from?" Winry stared at him, tears filling her eyes.

"Why did you do it?" Mustang glared at him. "He's your brother. You fought so hard to bring him back, for what to hurt him? You claim to love him why would you hurt him?"

Alphonse opened his mouth to speak, but Ed cut him off "please Al, don't tell on me." The dark brother lifted up the younger one as with every other time they both appeared to vanish.

Mustang and Winry fell hopelessly to the ground, Winry began sobbing, and tears slowly leaking out of Mustang.

"You should know. I won't speak about important matters in front of Brother." Both their eyes were brought up in horror. Al stood in front of them smiling placidly.

"You still call him 'Brother'? A term of affection. When you are clearly abusing him." Mustang spat the words out, his venom spilling out of him.

"Now, now don't upset me. It only takes one sentence whispered in his ear, for him to hate you both." Al smiled sweetly.

Mustang pulled back the taste vomit at the back of his throat. "Just tell us why."

"It's obvious why." Al smirked, and then did a cruel imitation of his younger self's innocence. "Because Brothers so pretty." Suddenly he started laughing the sound filled the air. Mustang found himself growling 'like the dog he was'.

Al stopped abruptly. "Don't you like that as an answer? I'm doing this because he deserves it."

Winry suddenly rose fully from the ground, "deserves it! What could Ed have done to deserve what your doing!"

"He's a child, it as simple as that. He' not supposed to be younger than me."

Mustang glared "he would be younger than you if he had come back at the right age. You're just hiding behind a pathetic lie."

Al shrugged "Think what you want. I'm going home; he's going to be worried."

He walked away, smirking.

Al opened the door slowly, the second he was in the room; Ed was next to him wrapping his arms tightly around his waist.

"I'm not in trouble am I?" the young boy gazed into Al's eyes looking for reassurance.

"A little, but not as much as last night." Ed's began filling with tears and fear.

"What are you going to do?"

Al stared at him for a few minutes, thinking.

"You have a choice, either you can go in the closet for 5 minutes, without being chained." Al smirked at the look of horror crossing the blondes face "Or you can give me a hand job." He walked away from the boy and sat on the couch watching the young boy. He knew Ed had no idea what a hand job was, and that he was too prideful to ask.

"Oh and if you give me a hand job you can't back out. Or you go in the closet for 20 minute's chained up."

* * *

A/N:review if i should keep this up.

A/N: I know I'm being really mean to Ed. And I'm not sure what I'm doing next. The odds are I'll upset everyone


	7. Chapter 7

Warnings: pedophilia.

PAY ATTENTION I know most people won't want to read what actually happens. But the way it happens may have an effect later on.

IF YOU DON'T WANT READ THE BIT(i really don't want to say it) There is more after it so when it tells you to look away look for four lines like those. that is if you dont want to chuck.

* * *

Ed stared at the door for several minutes, until Al interrupted his thoughts.

"Either decide or I'll do it for you." Ed turned slowly.

'I don't have a clue what he's talking about. Will it hurt? Handjob? something with my hands? My wrists still hurt I can't do much with my hands at the moment.'

"My wrists keep bleeding Al."

Al narrowed his eyes, was this an attempt to get out of punishment? "You won't have to move your wrists much no matter what you do."

"I…I…I'll give you a…a hand job." Al smirked. And began dragging Ed into his room.

Ed looked around it was plain and dark. To his surprise Al began stripping.

"Wha…what are you doing." Al glanced back round.

"Too late to back out now, Ed. I'll tell you what too do. Take just your shirt off as well." The boy nervously complied.

(LOOK AWAY NOW)«»

As Al watched him take his top off and his cock quickly hardened.

"Okay I want you to grab my cock." Ed blinked "My penis, but you're going to call it my cock you get it!"

Ed's eyes widened "Al I can't touch your pen…"

"What the fuck did I just say?" Al was starting to feel sexually frustrated.

"Al! Al I can't touch your p…cock. Al it's dirty." Tears began well in his eyes.

"Fine. In the cupboard then." Al growled angrily and reaches for his wrists.

"NO! Okay I'll do." The boy slowly reached slowly out and very lightly touched it. Al gasped, the fact he was doing this to his brother made it feel all the better.

Panting, softly he growled out the command. "Grab it firmly. And begin to move you hand up and down."

Tears began pouring down Ed's face he completely did not understand, but knew he did like it something in him knew that wasn't right. It felt disgusting sticky.

"Al. I don't want too. I don't like this." Al smashed his fists into the bed, scaring the boy.

"FOR FUCK SAKE ED." His voice dropped from the murderous rage filled tone to a menacing hiss "It is a punishment, you are not meant enjoy it. If you want something to be horrible and painful I'll just fuck your ass." Al glared into the scared boy's eyes.

Ed slowly reached and took hold of the man's cock, turning his head away. As the man panted Ed tried not gag hating the feeling of the man's dick in his hand. Suddenly the man tensed, cumming violently. Ed didn't see th is, but he felt the warm sticky splatter his face and hair.

Al sat up and kissed the boy, laughing. "That was good Edward, let's get u cleaned up."

End

* * *

He took the scared boy into the shower and allowed him shower in peace.

Lying back on the couch he considered what he had just done, he had enjoyed it immensely. His only concern was what he had shouted too the boy. Ed stepped out of the shower still shirtless but with his pants on. His golden hair dripping water down his chest and back, he seemed nervous.

Al smirked at the sight "come on bitch sit here." Ed felt tears in his eyes he hadn't done anything wrong yet he still felt sick.

"Just go to bed, you can see that cum dumpster, and the man whore tomorrow if you want." Ed's eyes widened with shock and disgust, burning rage filled him ,hearing Al talk about them like that. He stood there glaring at Al, who had his eyes shut. Al wasn't certain why he had begun to talk the way he was to his brother, but it gave him sense of satisfaction. He felt eyes upon him and opened them, to find, surprisingly, Ed glaring angrily at him.

Al narrowed his own eyes. "What's with the dark look?" A threat underlying his words. Ed's eyes blazed a fiery gold, and he kept staring. "Don't you want to see the whor…?"

"DON'T TALK ABOUT THEM LIKE THAT!" Al stared had Ed just yelled at him.

"They're good people Al. they're nice don't talk like that."

"You think they're so nice?"

"They act nicer than you do." The second the words left his mouth, Ed gasped, his eyes widening before looking diagonally at the floor.

Al stared at him, feeling an emotion bubbling in his chest. Ed had seriously hurt his feelings; a second later the pain was gone.

"So you hate me."

Ed's eyes were brought with vengeance. "No, I love you." Tear began trickling down his face as he felt horror fill him. "Al, I love you. You just…you just…you…I don't like you talking like that."

Despite this being Ed's worse offence yet, Al didn't feel like punishing him. "Why do you love me?"

Ed glanced at Al and without pausing to think recited "I love you because you saved my life, you look after me so well, your kind to me when I don't deserve it and you're my elder brother."

Al stared at him for a moment "come here." Ed hesitated. "I'm not going to you honestly." Ed slowly walked into his arms and Al pulled him tightly against his chest, and kissed the top of his head. "Go to bed Ed. You can see Mustang and Winry tomorrow." He was going to let him have sometime, without punishment. When the boy retired to bed he went into his own room. Alphonse smirked sadistically at the evidence of his orgasm. He had a job tomorrow night. He decided on his course of action. He would be back late. Smirking he lay down on his bed breathing in the scent. He fell asleep immediately; the second he lost consciousness tears began pouring down his face.

* * *

A/N review if i should keep it up.

A/N2: I am a total bitch. shudders i feel dirty. by the way thats a nice version the first one i read through it and burst into tears '.


	8. Chapter 8

Warnings: slighlty disturbing.

Ed rose, feeling scared, confused and somehow angry. He hadn't done anything yesterday; if Mustang and Winry hadn't started being mean to Al he wouldn't have got in trouble. He quickly dressed and left the room to find Al dressed in some sort of suit.

"Al?" he felt slightly nervous seeing Al in a suit. The only other time he had ever seen him in one, being their mother's funeral.

"I was going to wake you up; I'm going to be back later than normal. But I want you back here on the right time, it's for your own good."

Ed nodded "where ya goin."

"To work." Ed's mind flashed on something Mustang said to Hawkeye when they thought he wasn't listening, 'living with a hit man, the man kills for a living. Good father material.' He looked up at his brother's face.

"What do you do Al?" the man turned to him feeling irritated.

"A job Ed. You wouldn't know about it." Ed looked at him feeling slightly hurt. Al handed him a key.

"I realise you could transmute your way in. but I would prefer you use this." With that he left, Ed following him out of the building, where they went their separate ways.

Ed walked into central, where Mustang and Winry both sat gazing at the door. Hawkeye finally had managed to get Mustang to sign his papers before Ed came and went. The man was trying for a promotion, hopefully if he received it would be a candidate for Fuhrer. He had been held back in ranks for killing the Fuhrer Bradley.

Ed walked in and they both shot toward him Winry was about too hold him when he raised a hand.

He looked up at them, determination and seriousness filling his eyes "Listen to me both of you. I don't want you to shout or argue with my brother. He's done nothing, and you've got no right." His gold eyes pinned them.

Winry spoke first "of…of course." Mustang nodded. Both of them feeling shock and an odd sense of betrayal.

Ed smiled, "Okay, good."

A short time later when they had been settled for a while, the door opened again. A young girl entered, she had brown hair in bunches that reached her shoulders and was wearing a white dress. She had light green eyes, and Ed found her familiar but couldn't quite place it.

She looked around and saw Mustang "Uncle Roy!" a smile lit her face and Ed glanced at Mustang.

He rose and smiled lightly. "Elysia. Haven't seen you for a while." Ed frowned lightly the name was familiar as well but her couldn't place it.

She smiled lightly "My mum's been busy so hasn't been able to bring me." She looked around "Winry? I haven't seen you since I was seven and big broth…" she trailed off looking at Ed who blinked and blushed to have been caught staring. "Big brother?"

He looked at her confused. "I know you. Right?"

Mustang looked between the two, "Of course I didn't think about… Ed this is Elysia Hughes."

The boy burst out laughing, and Elysia glared at him. "Don't be stupid. Hughes daughter's a baby."

Mustang sighed, this was difficult. None of them had thought through everything that had happened. They had been preoccupied with thoughts of Al hurt Ed, to think about the changes in the world. "Ed, you died five years ago at the age of nineteen. And you are twelve now. Ed, the last thing you remember is Barry the chopper? Well that was twelve years ago. If you hadn't been killed you would be twenty four now. Elysia is now twelve herself."

Ed eyes widened "Wow."

Elysia smiled "This is good. You can tell me about my dad, you'll remember more things, right."

Ed smiled and laughed "Why do you want to know about your dad. You live with him, right?"

Silence fell on the room, Mustang looked at the boy "Edward. Hughes was murdered by the homunculus Envy."

For a moment, Ed just looked at him, the message sinking in. when the colour drained form his face and he began to cry. Winry held him as he sobbed.

The twelve year olds had walked away, down the corridor. Ed answering best he could Elysia's constant questions.

After a while she sat back, and nodded. "That'll do for now. Thanks big brother."

Ed smiled, tears gone, "You're nearly as mad as he was." his eyes dropped to the ground "Can I ask you something? You call me big brother. Was I…what was I like."

She looked at him, thinking "I don't remember a lot, I was only seven when you died, I just remember how fun you were. You made me laugh and you even let me do your hair once. I remember that, I put pink slides in to hold you bangs back, and put your hair in two plaits." She smiled. "You looked like a pretty girl."

Ed went scarlet, "No!"

That day passed quickly as (once they both had reminiscing out of the way) both children got on really well.

Dutifully, Ed began leaving in good time to get home by five. Elysia gave him a quick hug and watched him, go feeling happy and vowed to tell her mother as soon as she picked her up.

When Ed arrived home, the door was still locked.

He went in sat down, read for a short time, but wasn't interested in any entertainment the silent apartment had to offer. He was waiting for Al. Unsure if he was dreading or looking forward to his brothers' return. Finally, tired and sick of waiting, he went to bed.

The door quietly opened, barely rustling on the floor.

Footsteps barely registered on the bare floorboards.

Even though there wasn't a noise, Ed began waking.

The door closed. a slight scrape and click.

Ed continued to sleep.

Then the feet almost silently, slowly padded toward his room.

His eye shot open, then fell shut.

He was awake just not enough to focus.

The door opened and he opened his eyes.

The dark figure walked toward him.

He looked through heavy lidded eyes.

"Al?"

He received a grunt in reply.

Suddenly hands covered with something wet and warm began to trace his face.

They ran over his eyes, nose, lips, and cheeks like he was made of glass. They ran over his body, no lower than his stomach.

The liquid wasn't sticky like that, stuff from yesterday.

He felt he knew what it was, but his tired brain didn't think about it.

The hands ran through his hair, pulling it out of the plait then retying it.

There was a slight, rustle and more of the liquid poured down his chest.

A kiss was placed on his head.

"Glad you're wearing the white ones Ed."

Slightly relief flowed through him, it was Al.

He was referring to the white pyjamas Ed had on.

The hands roamed, most of the liquid gone.

They moved away, then came back more liquid on them.

"It created you. I took it from them."

Suddenly the figure left and walked away.

"Love you."

Ed smiled slightly "You too."

He lent back and drifted to sleep.

* * *

A/N:review if you want me too keep this up

A/N2: there is a method too my weridness don't worry


	9. Chapter 9

Warnings:Mentions/start of freaky/pedophilia stuff. sort of an OOC and an OC crossed together

Ed woke as the sun tickled his face, he moved his hands too rub his eyes, but found them covered with something. His mind flashed back to the night before, the liquid had dried. He slowly rose and walked into the bathroom, he was half asleep and not paying much attention to the world. Walking slowly towards the mirror above the sink, he blearily gazed at his face.

Dried red streaks covered his eyes, trailing over all of him. He was startled to full awareness. It covered him, vomit shot up in his throat as he silently prayed. But he knew. Blood, he was covered in blood. Whoever the blood belongs to couldn't be alive. When he had lost his arm, there hadn't been anywhere this much. And it came from his brothers hands.

"Oh no. Oh no. it's not. It's not. Oh no. Oh please. Dammit. No he didn't. He did. Was Mustang? No! He killed! No!" Ed pushed himself backwards, terror striking. He clenched his fists, splitting his wrists again, adding to the blood.

He screamed grabbing his hair and began falling to his knees. A strong pair of hand caught him around the waist. He whirled his head towards his brother.

"What's wrong?" Al softly cooed in his ears.

Ed was choked with tears and tried not to scream as his brother held him.

"Al. Tis everywhere. Where… Why s'on me?" Al cooed in his ears again and turned the shower on.

"It makes you good Ed." He undressed the boy, smirking at the blood marks on the boy's chest. Lifting him into the shower he allowed his eyes to trail the boy's body, enjoying himself, while his brother trembled uncontrollably.

As he trailed his hands over the blonde's body (in the guise of cleaning him) he softly whispered into his ear. "Where did this all come from? Hurt your wrists again? Just as they were healing." Ed nodded. Al nuzzled Ed's wet hair, soaking his own hair and clothes, as he hugged the boy.

* * *

Ed was still shivering slightly when he was taken into central. Too his surprise Elysia and Gracia were both there as well as Mustang and his subordinates and Winry. Gracia smiled at the sight of him and pulled him into her arms.

"I thought Elysia was crazy when she told me." She pulled back and smiled into the boys face. "I'm glad your back." She could feel grief gnawing at her chest, but she had loved Ed so would put it to one side.

Mustang walked over. "Elysia has decide that because we are 'old and out of touch', we will be useless at bringing you up to date with world. And she is going to tell you things that you need to know. Basically she's in charge of you."

"Wow. Good luck chief." Havoc murmured quietly, receiving a glare from the girl.

Mustang frowned as he looked at Ed. "you look pale Fullmetal. Did something happen?"

Ed jerked his head backwards. "What! No what could have happened? I'm fine." He let out a fake laugh and rubbed the back of his head. "Okay Elysia. Let's go."

"No. let sit here making a lot of noise and being really irritating until Uncle Roy gives us some money and then we'll go round the town." The girl let out a devilish smile, which made every adult in the room quiver.

Less than a minute later the girl was dragging the confused boy outside and into through the streets.

"Hey Elysia. I have to be back at the gates by 5."

"Sure big brother." Ed's eyes widened slightly, then a grin spread across his features. 'Big brother' he had always liked being called a big brother. His earliest memory was being introduced to his 'new baby brother'.

Elysia turned to him "What are you thinking about?"

He glanced up "I was remembering baby Al. this is really weird you know, but I was thinking about it. I remember. I was Al's first word, and I could always make him smile. I used to love being a big brother it made me feel really good I liked looking after him… sounds stupid I guess."

Elysia smiled "I remember you two being at my house, you were always nice with Al I remember. You were great." She looked at his downcast eyes. "You can be my big brother if you want."

Ed's head shot up and he began laughing as she went red. "We're exactly the same age! Same day and everything."

"Shut up big brother! It's a good idea." Both children ran down the street laughing and joking with each other.

* * *

Mustang, Winry and Gracia watched them go.

Gracia turned to Mustang. "Does he know what Al is? He could be in danger."

Mustang shook his head "I tried telling him, but he won't believe me."

Winry look at the older adults. "He loves his brother there's nothing you can do to change that, and I don't think anything Al could do would be cruel enough to stop that either."

Gracia looked at the blonde woman in front of her, "He'll try though. Won't he?"

Winry gazed in the direction the children had gone. "We're going to have to try and stop that then." Suddenly the anger, sadness and pain, she had been holding since she saw Ed's torn wrists came rushing out. "FUCK SAKE! Mustang, IF he can get home you should be able to find where he lives and get him the fuck out of there!"

Mustang looked at her, "I should yes but he's quick and he won't let us tag along."

"Then do it without him noticing. He's twelve, it can't be that hard."

Mustang let out a dry chuckle. "Problem is with that logic, he's no ordinary twelve year old. He's Edward Elric a child prodigy, still the only child to pass the state alchemy exam. He's got more brains then we're giving him credit for. Can be a blessing and a curse, genius can be."

"You would know, would you sir?" Hawkeye stepped up behind them. "I think you may be overreacting. But if you want to know where he lives just get the shadow alchemist to follow him."

Mustang's dark eyes widened. "I can't believe I forgot about him."

Winry looked between the others. "Who?"

"The shadow alchemist. He's just good at following, uses alchemy to do it."

* * *

Both children were exhausted. They had been rushing around town for ages. They had finally sat outside a café, which luckily was cheap. They had spent most of the money Mustang had given them.

Elysia had just been treated to Ed inhaling his food and they were now sitting, talking.

Elysia suddenly checked her watch. "Damn. Ed it's nearly five we had better get going…?" the second the words were out of her mouth he was shooting away toward headquarters, she picked up the bags quickly and followed.

Ed kept running at his fastest speed, and found himself running into Al's arms.

Al scowled, and Ed felt his heart fill with dread. "Al. I ran all the way." The man simply stared at him, Elysia ran round the corner. She froze, she had heard enough rumours about Al to know who he was and fear him. Ed glanced round "Elysia?"

She smiled quickly "Nothing. Good seeing you, bye." She rushed off, waving. Al watched her go.

Ed turned back to his brother. "What's wrong Al?" Al began walking back to the apartment.

Elysia walked into the building, slowly, lost in thought.

"Elysia, is something wrong." The girl looked at her mum, and then burst into tears.

"Mum! Mum! I saw him. Big brother's brother, the murderer. He's going to going to hurt him. Mum! We're got to save big brother." Gracia hushed her daughter gently, knowing exactly how she felt.

* * *

When they arrived back at the apartment Al still hadn't said a word.

"Al? Is something wrong?"

The man whirled around, glaring; he was pissed off and needed to take it out on something. "Yes. You were late."

Ed sucked a breath in and pressed against the door. "Here's your choice LITTLE brother. Either you suck me off or in the closet, for 20 minutes, without manacles. Though if you choose to suck me off and back out your going in the closet for 1 hour with the manacles."

* * *

A/N: Review if I should keep this up.

A/N2: I'm having fun with Elysia because i can write whatever i want lol.

A/N3: Please don't kill me.


	10. Chapter 10

Warnings: Pedaphilia child abuse (same drill as last time.)

* * *

Ed glanced down. What was his brother thinking of. He didn't know what that was either. He hadn't liked doing…that, last time but it was defiantly better than the closet, pretty much anything was.

"Al my wrists need…" Al suppressed a sigh before standing and drowning out what the boy was saying. He picked up some bandages and wrapped them round Ed's wrists several times. "There, no problem." He sat down irritably.

Ed began thinking again. Suck though, it probably meant...! No way. The boy turned and walked to the closet, Al glared at his back and stood to push the boy in.

When Ed reached the door however, he froze. The small space seemed smaller than before. He suddenly felt a hand touch his back.

He shot back, yelling.

"Ed?" The boy looked from his brother to the closet.

"I'll s…suck you off?" as soon as the words left his mouth Al was pushing him into the bedroom. The second they were inside the room Al took his clothes of.

He turned to the younger, "take all that shit off." Ed uncertainly took his jackets off.

Al laid on the bed with Ed watching, scared.

"See my cock Ed?" the boy nodded feeling sick to his stomach. "I want you to suck on it."

Ed eyes shot to his brother face, disgust painted over it, he had been right. "Al, that's worse than touching it."

Al rolled his eyes "that's the point." As he spoke, he began focusing on his brother's chest, and began to stroke himself, to become aroused.

Ed nervously moved nearer, then froze, this was disgusting he was regretting his decision. But it had really scared him.

"Ed just get on with it." Al snarled.

The boy put his head nearer, then stopped and pulled away entirely.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" Al shrieked at him.

Ed turned his wide gold eyes on his brother. "I'm not doing that Al! I feel…" he retched "I'm gonna be sick!"

Al's eyes flashed and he caught hold of the boys head and tried to push him down on his cock.

Ed squirmed, and shook his head.

As Al continued to push his head near his cock, he jammed his lips shut and let out a muffled scream.

The boy suddenly broke free of the man's grasp and shot across the room, he pressed himself against a wall, shaking and breathing harshly.

Al glared menacingly, and the boy returned the look.

"If you don't do it you're going in the cupboard." Al's eyes glinted dangerously.

Ed shook his head, tears being to starting in the corners of his eyes. It was odd Al was the only person to ever make him cry like this.

"No." he gripped his hair and slid to the floor repeating "No, no no no!"

Al's eyes narrowed dangerously and grabbed the boy's wrists.

He marched him into the closet and pushed him on the floor.

Ed's mind flashed back and he began struggling.

Next thing he knew his arms were chained down.

Al smashed his lips onto the boy's and left.

Ed began screaming again as he panicked and he began fighting fiercely.

Struggling on the floor, he began to leave bruising on his body again.

Red scratches covered his chest, some deep enough to bleed.

1 hour he had said.

1 hour of that screaming. People talk about the beauty of an orchestra, or piano. They say how good it is to feel a rock band tearing out notes. How nice a lullaby is. Alphonse Elric thought he had them all beat, the sound of Edward screaming was beautiful, beating the orchestra or piano any day. The genuine terror, shrieking and sobs beat any fake scream or emotion filled song of a rock band. It made him feel so warm he would be asleep in seconds so the nicety of a lullaby was lost on him. He had listen to the boy grow hoarser and hoarser, but give the boy credit he kept screaming. With a sigh Al realised he needed to release the boy, who, he could hear was close to hyper-ventilating. Honestly he was surprised, when he had discovered his brother was claustrophobic (at teachers) it had been similar space really.

The, then older, boy had been asked to go in a closet to get something for teacher. He had gone in, but the door had swung shut. In the blind panic that consumed him, Ed couldn't open the door and had begun screaming, and battering the door. By the time teacher had found where he was (barely two minutes later) he was hyper-ventilating, covered in self-inflicted bruises and had clung to teacher sobbing for hours afterwards.

Al shook himself out of his memories with a smile.

He really should have savoured those screams when he was young; he just hadn't been smart enough to enjoy it then.

He slowly, lazily began walking toward the closet. He bent down and then let the boy go.

Ed shot into to his arms, sobbing frantically gripping his shirt with his blood covered hands. Al looked at the closet to find white scrapes of fabric. The boy had torn the bandages off and, if the trickling down his back was any indication, his wrists to pieces.

He slowly walked to the sofa and began tending the hysterical boy's wounds.

He had finished, the boy was still crying silently now, his throat to raw too make any noise. Al reached a drink for him, and baby fed it to him. He kissed boys cheeks softly.

"See little brother. If you'd just do what I want."

* * *

A/N: review if I should keep this up.

A/N2: BTW I'm going on holiday so i prob won't be able to update for two weeks unless i can get a computer.

A/N3:yeah I know not nice I'm just mean. ands sorry this is kinda short (oh and I'm 16 now yay. okay I'll just shut up)


	11. Chapter 11

Warning: werid stuff

* * *

Ed hadn't slept all night, neither did his brother. Al seemed used to the lack of sleep whereas he was exhausted. He had been laid on his bed, and his brother spent the night with him. Whispering gentle, kind words into his ears. Al left the room for some reason, he hadn't been listening, he tried sitting but his body rebelled and he fell down. His body felt heavy and stiff and his mind, foggy. Suddenly pain shot through his arms. He couldn't talk except for a hoarse croak, which hurt his throat. Al re-appeared in the room holding food and juice. Al set the food down and lifted his brother, and held the food out to him, Ed lifted his hand to take it but his arms burned, sharps lines of agony, his wrists feeling like they were about to be torn off.

Al smiled at the strange noise that escaped the boy, and began to spoon feed him. Ed was too tired and weak to resist the baby treatment.

When he was fed and watered Al laid him back down, being gentle with the small boy. He kissed top of his head and stroked his hair gently, whispering words of love as the boy fell finally asleep.

When the boy woke again, Al smiled gently "Do you want to go and see Winry and Mustang?"

Ed's eyes widened, he desperately wanted to see them but he was in agony and didn't want them to see him being so weak. He let out a strange croaking noise.

Al cocked his head, and gave the blonde some of the drink he was holding. Ed tried again and simply rasped. Al smiled "shake or nodded your head."

The boy shook his head; it wasn't a sore as the rest of him but still twinges.

Mustang was pacing the corridor. Winry was staring at the door.

Elysia was watching the door attentively.

"Sir." Hawkeye reprimanded. "You have work to do. You have several subordinates here wait to give you their reports. What are you doing?"

Mustang whirled to look at her, "He's never been this late before. Elysia say's…"

"Sir, I know you're concerned, but he won't come be here any faster if you don't do your work. Also the shadow alchemist is here, I think you wanted a word with him didn't you?" she gazed at Mustang as he quickly rose and walked towards his office. She caught hold of him before he entered. "Sir, what you're saying about Alphonse and Edward. Are you certain?"

He turned his dark eyes to her. "Completely."

She nodded, "Well, if you want to rescue him you're going to need military help. You need to keep your staff on side." He looked at her in confusion. "If you're certain, I'll..."

Their conversation was suddenly interrupted. Elysia had begun to cry.

"He's hurt him; I knew he was going to hurt him, last night. Why haven't you stopped him?" Winry comforted the girl, while Mustang went to persuade Shadow into saving a child.

Alphonse lay with his arms wrapped around Ed, who was sleeping again. He kissed the boy's forehead the left the room.

As he entered the other room he heard a strange hissing noise, like whispering voices. He turned to Ed's room but could see the boy sleeping. He stumbled slightly and the gate flashed before his eyes. The hissing grew into a voice, which he couldn't understand. He knew the voice as his own. It sounded angry and hurt. He fell to the floor tears pouring from his eyes. He glanced towards Ed's room. 'But he's a fast healer.' His thoughts sounded tearful and guilty he was like a child, making excuses to its parent. The hissing voice rose to a furious shriek of anger and accusations, and his tears fell fast as he curled up on the floor sobbing with sadness, fear and guilt.

"_Al?_" Ed croaked.

The voice stopped and he lay there curled up, his breathing ragged. He looked up to see Ed staring at him tiredly, concern written all over his face. He stood and went in the cupboards and pulled out a carton of juice he found. Walked into Ed's room and placed the straw in silence, while his brother watched him questioningly. He placed it at the boy's lips.

"How are you feeling?" The boy began drinking and nodded slightly.

"I'm going to get some food, I'm going to get a healing alchemy book to help speed up the process." Ed nodded and carried on drinking, Al gazed at the boy and smirked, he looked adorable in those pyjamas, sucking away like that. His expression soured. Yes, last night, he was going to have to work on that. The boy should have done what he wanted. He patted the boy's hair and left.

After Al left, Ed just lay there. There wasn't much else he could do, his voice felt slightly better and he could talk a bit. That was a bonus. Ed lay there, he suddenly saw a wooded block with knifes slotted into it. In his minds eyes his brother drove into someone's chest. His eye widened and he softly shook his head. He reached over to the juice but found it empty. He slowly rose, with difficult. His legs weren't so bad; it was his torso that felt like red hot swords had replaced his ribs. He fell back on the bed with pain shooting through him. He was made aware of the rest of the world when the sound of something breaking came from below. An argument drifted up, through the floorboards. Then it was deadly silent. The floor creaked and he suddenly realised how vulnerable he was.

Ed's eyes opened too hear footsteps walking towards the apartment. He felt nervous, but was unsure if it was because it might be his brother or someone else. The footsteps faded and he slowly drifted to sleep again.

Next thing he knew Al was leaning over him. "_Al?_" he croaked out grimacing at the sound. Al held up a book, smiling lightly, looking human for the first time since he regained his body. "Found one like I said. Help speed up the road to recovery."

* * *

A/N: reveiw if you want me to keep this up

A/N2: I'm back. might seem a bit random this chapter


	12. Chapter 12

* * *

Three days later, Ed could walk without a lot of discomfort, though his voice was still hoarse.

He felt trapped, Al constantly touched and fussed him. When he was hugging him, he held on to his butt constantly. He hadn't been left alone since Al had gone shopping, he had even gone to the bathroom with him. Which to Ed's embarrassment, Al decide he needed help with, he had been so adamant about helping. Feeling an odd sense of déjà vu, he nervously approached his brother.

"A…Al? I…I've been wondering is it? You know? Okay if I go outseeWinryMustangandElysia." Al narrowed his eyes at the young boy, who trembled softly and luckily unnoticeably.

"What are you going to tell them, after all you have been told off again." Ed looked nervously up at Al.

"I can just say…"

"I mean this time you really were a baby. You wouldn't even do the punishment you chose. Then of course you started crying, like a little girl. Honestly Ed I think you need to toughen up, when the Ed I grew up with was the same age as you, he was strong and fearless. I can't understand why you came back a soft, constantly crying kid. He was claustrophobic as well, HE got over it." Al smirked at the look crossing Ed's face, tears filled his eyes but he refused to let them fall.

If by getting over it, Al meant Ed was okay if he could move out of the space, then he wasn't lying. But the one time they had need to hide in a cramped space was when Ed was fourteen, both of them hiding in a broom cupboard, he had began screaming so loud all security had come running in. the only reason they got out alive was because the men hadn't believed a state alchemist would be found bawling their eyes out, because they got locked in a cupboard.

'He had been clingy after that as well' Al mused silently.

He turned his gaze back on his brother who, was staring at his boots, eyes too bright. The blonde looked up at the brunette. "I'll just tell them I was sick."

Al nodded "Yes, okay." He sighed as he looked at the boy. "You're lucky I love you, or I would tell everyone how childish you are." Without even glancing back at the boy he stood and walked into his room.

Ed hurried into his own room and got dressed as quickly as his still sore body would let him. He left the room and glanced into the bathroom and caught sight of himself in the mirror. 'I don't look like a child.' He did look older than he should, tired and grieving. He shook his head and smiled, losing years as he did.

As they walked through central Al kept a brisk pace, while Ed dawdled behind him. Too painful to move fast.

They finally arrived at the headquarters Al turned sharply and Ed pushed himself to run to his side.

Al caught hold of his shoulders and moved his mouth to his ears and hissed. "5. Here. If you're late no choices, you're sucking me off. you get it." Ed's eye widened, not trusting his voice, he nodded frantically. He walked slowly toward the small building that was temporarily Mustang's office. He reached for the door, then hesitated, he looked back for Al but he was gone.

He nervously turned to the door again, reaching for the handle.

"No, I mean there's no point. They'll just think I've gone away or something. I'll go with Al he loves me, right? I'm acting childish like he said, clinging to people I don't really know because they happen to be familiar." He was turning when he heard a squeal of delight. Elysia came running towards him, arms out stretched, she tried to hug him, but he ducked out of her arms.

The smile on her face faltered for a second but she recovered. "Big brother, I'm so happy to see you. I've been coming everyday in case you came." She glared at him, her voice turning from happy young girl to angry strict mother. "Where have you been? Edward! We have been worried about you, you freaking idiot." Her eyes filled and she managed to get a tense hug of the boy. "Big brother, don't ever scare me again."

He nodded, she frowned lightly. "Are you okay? You're not saying much normally we can't shut you up. Anyway, where were you?"

He gulped and croaked out. "I was at home, sick." Elysia half smiled and ushered him into the building.

Mustang half heartedly looked up from his work when the door opened as did an exhausted Winry. They looked at the two children, Elysia in blue jeans black t-shirt and hair in a bobble, standing next to Ed in his black leather, a red jacket and his blonde hair neatly braided. There was a brief pause as they both processed the information. Then they both hurtled across the room to hug the boy, who promptly shied away.

"Ed." Winry was shocked and the hurt laced her voice.

He bit his lip guiltily, he didn't want to upset anyone but he was in pain. Winry slowly reached out him and held him gently, she breathed in his scent reminding him of Al in twisted way. He quickly moved away, his smile false.

Mustang walked forward and ruffled the boy's hair. "Where have you been Edward?"

The blonde swallowed. "At home sick." At the sound of his voice, an undeterminable emotion crossed Mustang's face. "Sounds like it."

That day they hadn't gone out, they had all sat there talking lightly. Both girls sitting as close to the boy as they could. Mustang had noticed Ed was moving a lot slower than he usually did.

At half four he began leaving.

Winry glanced at Elysia frowning. "Ed? Where are you goin." He turned and gave them a quick cheeky smile.

"Home."

Elysia gave him a confused glance. "I thought you usually went home at five?"

Ed glanced down, then at her face. "I just want to make sure I'm home on time. I miss Al." he smiled, though an unpleasant feeling crawled through him that he couldn't quite pin down.

Al arrived at the gate too find Ed waiting for him. He frowned lightly; this was not what he wanted at all. But none the less he smiled at his brother and pulled him home.

The next few days went by without incident, and Ed had fully healed. Al prided him self on thinking of quick healing alchemy, it shortened the time he would be unable to punish the boy drastically. It also made it appear like he cared for the blonde.

It was a week later, when he received a furious phone call from someone who he had agreed to do a job for but then forgot, as that night had been the first time he'd locked his brother up.

He had got his things ready during the day while Ed was with the bastards and bitches. So when he took the young boy home he was shocked to see luggage everywhere.

"Al? What is all the junk?" The boy surveyed the scene in confusion.

Ed turned to see Al's eyes had darkened, and he began to feel nervous. "I'm going away for a few days. YOU are NOT coming." There was a bite behind his words.

Ed pulled away slightly, hurt. "Okay, so can I stay with Winry? She says, she has to go back soon, cose she stayed way longer than she was supposed too already."

Al's eye's flashed, and the insane look that Ed had first seen him with returned. Ed shot away, frightened, since he had been brought into the strange world Al mainly had, the cold look in his eyes or when he was punishing him a hungry look.

"No." Ed glanced up from his place by the sofa. "You are NOT to leave. Do you hear me." His voice started filled with anger then dropped to a hissing murderous tone. Ed nodded the look in Al's eyes scaring him again, he remembered feeling scared of Al's eyes before 'though they may be the same colour, they're still so… It's totally irrational to be scared of eyes.' He shuddered softly.

"But Al can't I…"

"Don't you ever listen. To. A. Word. I. Say? I said NO! You're not leaving at all you will stay here." He moved forward and before Ed could react he was being shoved into his room and the door was slammed on him. He sat there for a minute, the red coat pooling around him, where he sat on the floor. Then he heard the apartment door slam. He cautiously peeped out of his room to find the place deserted.

"A few days on my own." A light smile crossed his face, days without Al fussing over him, he winced he shouldn't think things like that Al was his brother. Suddenly shrieking of an argument reached his ears, it was nothing new, but normally he had Al there. He gulped nervously, he hadn't been able to spar with anybody for a while now, and his fighting skills would be suffering. He bite his lip, thinking, he had been doing alchemy while he was in central so that was improving. But if someone came in… Ed promptly shook his head. "Oh come on with my talent they should be worried." He smiled and looked around, paused, smirking. "But practising would help and with no one here to tell me off for breaking something…"

A few hours later the apartment looked trashed and Ed was sweaty and out of breath. He looked at the mess and laughed, it wasn't the same as fighting a person but still fun. Plus he revelled in the feeling that he had done something he shouldn't have. Sighing he began to fix the mess he had made. He had just finished when his stomach complained loudly. He looked over to the cupboards and began to rummage through them. Frowning he looked in the fridge, all he'd found in the cupboards was biscuits.

Raw meat. Useless, he couldn't work a cooker, the only time he had cooked was on Teachers Island, and even then he left that to Al except for that one time. Yoghurt? Wait that was rotten milk! Two small carrots, no other vegetables. After a search of the whole flat, and absolutely no food, he began cursing everyone who he could think of then ate the biscuits, scowling.

The next day, he was hungry again. But there was still no food.

He had money, but Al had told him not to go out, and he could guess what the punishment would be for disobeying. The idea of THAT in his mouth. Still if he left to buy food he couldn't get told of for that, anyway how would Al know? He bit his lip nervously.

"He'll know. But I won't do it and he can't make me." He promptly stood and left.

* * *

A/N: review if i should kep this up

A/N: This is the first time i wrote anything since getting back it seems kinda off oh well


	13. Chapter 13

Warning: Serious Pedophilia.

If you don't want to read_ that _part skip ahead when it says to look away. But as last time the way it happens is important. you can look again at the

* * *

Waiting for Al to return was torture, he had only been out once and spent the rest of the time worrying.

The key scraped in the lock, and the handle turned.

Al smiled softly at Ed when he entered the room. "Hello Edward." The boy was pale, he smirked lightly the boy was so nervous, waiting for a punishment it was tempting just to let him worry. He looked at the boy. No this was fun, but Ed's lips wrapped round his cock would be so much better.

He put his bags on the floor and sat next to his brother.

He kissed the top of the boys head breathing in his scent, he felt Ed slowly relax into him.

He moved his mouth to the boy's ear and whispered gently, kindly. "So, Ed are you planning on telling me you disobeyed, the one command I gave you?" All calm vanished from the room and tension flooded Ed's body.

The young boy forced himself to keep resting against Al when he just wanted to run.

"I was going to tell when you'd got settled in again and I only went out because there wasn't any food…"

"Don't lie Ed. You saw this as a chance to do what you want without punishment. You deliberately disobeyed me."

"No... I just."

Al stood, pulling Ed with him.

He locked the door, the young blonde watched. 'Locks can't stop an alchemist.' He turned to find Al naked and aroused, he turned away.

"Edward suck me off." Al sat on the edge of the bed, waiting.

Ed drew a breath in and let it out, slowly shutting his eyes. "No."

Al raised his eyebrow slightly. "There's no other option."

"I'm not doing it."

Suddenly Al gripped his hair and turned him around twisting his hair and pulling his head back.

"Ed let me makes this clear there is no other option."

"You can't…" Al wedged his finger and thumb between Ed's bottom and top jaw through his cheeks.

¬¬¬¬(LOOK AWAY NOW)¬¬¬¬¬

Al smirked keeping his fingers firmly between the boy jaws he pulled the blondes head towards his cock.

Ed screwed up his eyes and pulled away. Al pushed his cock into the boy mouth, hissing in pleasure while the boy tried not to cry, tears clouding his eyes.

Al smirked, then moved his fingers and caught hold of the boys head.

"Don't bite that would hurt." Seeing the flash in Ed's eyes he added softly. "And we all know you got a history of hurting me. Destroying my body before I got a chance to live?" Ed's eye flashed down and he pulled away.

"You know if you actually helped this would be over a lot quicker. Just suck." the boy gagged.

Then with tears in his eyes he began to suck.

Al hissed and moaned, pushing himself further into Ed's mouth.

He wasn't that good. He would need more practise.

With a grunt he came into the boy's mouth he let go of the boy hair and Ed jerked away.

* * *

Before he could spit that disgusting, salty, thick, liquid out Al gripped his mouth shut "Swallow." Al's eyes gleamed. "Swallow like all the good whores do."

The boy swallowed, hating the feeling of it sliding down his throat. Tears shone in his eye and he gagged and sobbed.

Al smirked as the boy fell onto the floor sobbing.

"Get out. Clean yourself up." The boy stood and left. When he had left the room a pang of guilt struck Al, but he ignored it.

Suddenly his head felt like it was splitting open, and the voices were back.

"He's brother! It doesn't matter how old he is!" Then the world turned black.

* * *

A/N: review if i should keep this up

A/N2: Sorry its a short chapter. but that seemed like the only place to cut it off. sorry for being a bitch to Ed aswell. also the  
thing about sticking fingers between your jaws through your cheeks can be done and hurts like hell. long story.


	14. Chapter 14

Warnings:...Freaky stuff?

* * *

Ed bolted for the bathroom the second he had left that room. He violently threw up in the toilet. He's eye's were blurred with tears and he could see that stuff in his vomit.

What was it? He should have looked at male anatomy as well as female, but his thoughts had been about bringing his mother back.

He hurled again. 'Mum would be disappointed in me, I can't do anything right. And my brother just made me suck on his penis.' He tried to vomit again, but couldn't so dry heaved, sobbing.

He suddenly registered footsteps and felt someone stroke his back. A glass of water was pressed to his lips and he sat back from the toilet. He turned to his brother.

"Thank…you?" Al's eyes were bright and like they had been before...everything. "Al?"

"Ed doesn't ever let me do that again. You go tell Colonel Mustang right now and you let him take you away from me. Okay? Go." Ed stumbled to the bathroom door, confused. Al gave him a quick hug. "Go."

Ed ran to the door.

"So you would just rat me out like that."

Ed turned "But you…"

Al shook his head. "I thought I could trust you. That you loved me. AFTER All YOU PUT ME THROUGH."

Ed froze "But Al you said."

"Oh I said. Did I." a confused look passed over Al's face. "And you can't even give a good blow job. Useless."

Al strode over and gave the boy a swift back hand across the face. Sending the blonde sprawling.

"You never tell anybody about what we do. They'll think you're disgusting. Mum would defiantly hate you if she knew. Plus they'll think you a whore, and if you don't know what I'm talking about research sex between males. Mind you who would they believe your brother who was always known for being truthful or…you? You need more practises at blow jobs by the way. And as you're so bad at them, we're gonna think about fucking instead."

He lifted his crying brother up pushed him against the wall, kissing him, then let go and left.

Ed hadn't left his room all day. He was hungry and his cheek, where Al had struck him hurt.

The door opened and Al stared at the scared boy then sat down next to him on the bed. He pulled the boy into his arms.

"Do you still love me?"

Ed sniffed and gingerly rested his head on the dark man. Tears trickled out of his eyes and down his face.

Why was this happening to him? Sure he had committed the sin Human transmutation. But surely he didn't deserve this. Before this his Mum had died and before that his dad left. If god existed he was one hell of a bastard. He just wanted his Mum to hold him. To show off to his brother. Al was better trapped in the armour.

"Ed? Edward?"

"Yes, I still love you." It would be so much easier if he hated his brother, he could go.

"Why?" 'Why this same thing again? Everything had to be the way HE wanted it.'

"I love you because you saved my life." 'Would be better off dead.'

"You look after me so well." 'Nobody does. Because nobody cares at all.'

"Your kind to me when I don't deserve it" 'I've always lied they'd never believe me if I told about you anyway.'

"And you're my elder brother." 'And I was yours. I failed you.'

Al smiled. "You can go see Mustang. And remember keep what we do between you and me, like a good little slut."

Ed arrived at Mustang's offices Elysia was there but was no sign of Winry and Mustang.

"She went home yesterday."

Ed turned to the girl "what!"

She nodded. "Sorry, where you? What happened?"

_Al gripped his head and pushed his cock into his mouth_.

He shook his head. "Oh I just stayed home cose Al got back." He smiled quickly to hide his eyes.

Elysia looked down. "Okay. Well Mustang's out. So you wanna go out for a bit?"

Ed looked up "Yeah, just make sure we're back on time. Yeah?"

Ed had cheered up slightly as the day went on, but jetted off earlier than he ever had to wait at the gate.

Mustang saw him rushing towards the gate as Elysia followed a way behind him.

He turned to the red haired man in front of him. "Look." The man lazily rose and looked out. "See. He's just a kid. And I'm your commanding officer and I've given you an order. Follow him and find out where he lives!"

Shadow sighed. "I understand, but I've been banned from following up anything to do with the Mercurial killer."

Mustang glanced at him "Alphonse."

Shadow turned to him. "What?"

"His names Alphonse."

Shadow blinked "Whatever. The point is I'm banned from any interference in Mercurial's case."

Mustang whirled round eyes blazing. "What! Why?"

Shadow sighed. "They got sick of so many people getting killed over it? I don't know. They just told all of us including you, to leave it alone. I am not going to jail over this also Edward is supposed to be dead or at least an adult, he'll be in a laboratory being dissected. If this comes out he's going to suffer more."

Mustang ran his hand through his hair. "I didn't think. I was thinking about saving him from Alphonse. I didn't consider that"

Shadow stared at the man for several minutes. "Find away I can do it with out getting caught and I'll do it." Mustang turned to the man but he had left, looking out of the window Ed had gone as well.

* * *

A/N:review if i should keep this up

A/N2:Anybody guessed about Al? and the Mercurial killer is a name a mate made up when i couldn't think of anything. Cose he kills quickly with knifes


	15. Chapter 15

Warnings: Rape, but not who you think. sort of voyeurism. death. Het sex  
if you don't want to read the rape scene look away when it says too look back again at the line (it skips from the start of any sex till the end)

* * *

Al was watching Ed quietly. The boy was sitting silently and as still as possible his eyes on Al.

"So how was your day?" He voice was soft and gentle.

"Fine, fine. It was good. Winry's gone home and I didn't see mustang but me and Elysia went around the shop and stuff." Ed's voice had a touch of nervousness to that warmed Al's heart slightly.

"What a pathetic life you're leading. I'm going out." Ed nodded and watched him go feeling relief fill him, tinged with guilt.

Ed was curled up in his bed, sleeping peacefully.

The apartment door open with a bang and he shot up. His door was wrenched open and light blinded him.

"Eddddwwaaarrd" he pronounced the word strangely. Ed shielded his eyes and looked at his brother.

"Al?" what he could make out off his brothers face broke into a sinister smile and Al stumbled into the room, snickering.

Al wrapped his arms around his brother and Ed could smell alcohol on him.

"Ed." he nuzzled his brothers neck and giggled. "Ed? Eddie you listening?"

Ed gave his brother a confused look. "Eddie?"

Al snorted with laughter.

"You're really drunk Al."

Al shook his head and pulled the boy out of bed, smirking. He spoke in a teasing voice "I got someone I want you to meet." He tugged on the young boy's hand. "Come on."

In the living room was a woman. She leaned over Ed "Aww he IS cute." Ed went scarlet, not because of her words, partly because she was pretty. But mainly because he could see straight down her top. She tossed her blonde hair back and stood.

"Ed, we want to show you something." Al spoke in a soft sing-song voice.

The woman turned to him frowning. "With him watching?"

"It's why you're here." Al turned to her.

Ed looked between the two, unsure of what they were talking about. Knowing Al though he had a vague idea.

The woman shrugged "Whatever, everyone has their kink. It's more that way though."

Al smirked and gestured both of them into his room. Ed's heart began racing, it was something like that. 'But he said he wanted me to watch so maybe I won't have to do that' he shuddered softly. He was sat on a chair he hadn't spotted before. And Al began undressing and so did the woman, much to his embarrassment.

Al smirked and began kissing a touching up the woman. Ed turned away.

"Ed! You are to watch. And if you don't… well you'll see."

He turned his attention to the woman. "Next time you in trouble this is what I'm going to do to you." Ed trembled violently.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬Look away now start of sex scene¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Al stuck one finger in her "Ed? Pull the chair closer." The boy hesitantly complied.

He stuck a second finger in her, "Now you see I don't need to really do this because she's a girl, but this is for your benefit." Ed shuddered feeling sick.

He stuck the third finger. "Now if you really piss me off I'll do this instead."

And with that he stuck his dick inside her, she gave a choking gasp.

He growled softly and turned to his brother. Ed felt vomit rise in throat, he had read about this but in reality it was so strange.

Al began pounded into her, his grunts and her moans mixing together.

He turned to where his brother was curled in a chair.

He began speaking through his pants. "Now Ed this would be different for you as…fuck… you're not a girl so we'd do it a different way. And plus this slut's had half of central in her."

The woman paid no heed to the conversation, and seemed oblivious to the words he was snarling at his brother.

"So I'm going to need to fuck her ass so you'll get more of an idea."

The woman struggled. "Hold on pal I never agreed to this! I don't do anal! get some other fucker to…"

Al smiled "This will be similar to how you'll react then, Ed." Ed stared wide eyed.

He gripped the woman and turned her over. She screamed and kicked out at him. He forced her legs apart and placed his dripping, hard cock at her rear entrance. She lashed out but he pushed her head into the mattress.

"Watch, Ed." He began pushing into her, she screamed in agony as he forced his way in. she felt herself tear open and blood trickled around Al's cock. Tears made her way down her face and she felt it in her. He pinned her helplessly and drove into her mercilessly. Ed looked at the sheets and saw a pool of blood form as she screamed at the dark haired man to stop.

He clawed along her arms, leaving scratches and finally he came. She sobbed as it stung her insides and in relief as he pulled out. He stood up and she turned her tear streaked face to the two brothers

* * *

Ed had tears pouring down his face, and he was trembling violently.

Al smirked. "Go to your room." Ed shot away within the second.

* * *

The woman dressed herself quickly as did Al. he walked her out of the building.

"Fuck off."

Al paused "What?"

She stared at him defiantly. "I said 'fuck off' that was fucking rape. And I am going to fucking go to the cops." Al let out a chuckle, and she glared at him. "What!?"

Al turned "You. Go to the cops? You're a hooker they won't believe a rape story."

She smirked triumphantly. "Yes, they will because I've never been done up the chuff before and they can find out from examining a body."

The dark man sighed softly, "Well shit. A body it is." He turned to her.

Her eye's widened and she tried to run. but found she was in too much pain. Al pressed her against a wall and pulled out a knife and smiled.

"Okay. Okay I won't go to the cops and I'll let you have tonight free and two more free times." She flashed a brilliant smile at him.

Al stared at her for a moment, "I think you know the answer."

She burst into tears, and he gripped her hair and pressed the knife against her throat and slowly slit it her blood flooded out and she made disgusting gagging noise that was music to his ears. He let her fall, her head barely attached to her shoulders.

* * *

A/N: review if i should keep this up

A/N2: I know i missed out details with the sex scene thing mainly cose i get embrassed. also sorry it took awhile to get out i got writers block i guess. And any yaoi fans who want Ed raped instead of a girl. You are really scary (and I haven't thought that far ahead yet).

A/N3:Eddie? no idea


	16. Chapter 16

Ed was sitting curled up into his room, crying into his knees. The woman's screams echoed in his ears and he trembled softly. The blood that leaked from her, she had been in agony. And Al wanted to do that to him.

He sobbed softly, that was disgusting, and he had a vague sense of it being wrong as they were brothers after all.

The door opening snapped him out of his thoughts. Al walked in, his face seemed calm, and a light smile graced his lips. He looked at his tear streaked brother and his smile grew.

"Ed? What did you think of that?" he sat next his brother, who trembled violently.

Ed spoke softly his word barely audible "It wasn't what I thought it was like."

Al smirked, "Is she your girlfriend cose you didn't say you were a married Al?" his face darkened.

Al spoke scathingly "No Ed she's a whore. That's how she earns money."

Ed frowned slightly "But mum said…"

"Yes she did. But she was married, for love, and he ran off and abandoned us." Ed's eyes flashed. "We saw him again, dad. He came home, didn't apologise just wanted his stuff."

Ed's breathe caught in his throat. "He…he really didn't care? What about mum? She's dead. Was he sad? He always acted like he loved her."

Al shrugged carelessly. "Wanted to know if she'd left him anything in the will."

Ed clenched his fist. "That bastard."

Al watched the boy carefully, "he's dead." Ed's head shot up. "I killed him slit his throat from ear to ear." Ed stared at him and began moving away, slowly. "And teacher she's dead. She put up a fight I can tell you." Horror and revulsion crept across Ed's face. "And they all make part of you. You're made up of the dead."

Ed slowly looked down at his body and trembled violently.

"Hey Ed. Love me?"

The boy nodded wordless his skin crawling.

"Why?"

"I love you because you saved my life you're look after me so well you're kind to me when I don't deserve it and you're my older brother."

Al smiled "night."

Ed rose from an uneasy sleep the next day, and went straight down to headquarters.

Mustang greeted him with a smile. "Edward we have to register you again."

Ed frowned lightly. "I'm not becoming a state alchemist again. I'm not allowed. "

Mustang shook his head "No as existing." Mustang was bubbling with energy over something so amazingly mundane.

"Now we're going to say you're Hoemheim's son, we would say Trisha Elric was your mother, but she obviously died over twelve years ago."

Ed nodded stiffly.

"And Hoemhiem has kept you secret by letting you live with a friend of his, and you were never registered. So officially you'll be a brand new person with the same name. We'll keep your birthday the same so you won't be confused. We just need you to sign and you can go." Less than a minute later Edward and Elysia were running full speed away from the building.

Hawkeye turned to Mustang. "Why were you so happy about registering him sir?"

Mustang smiled again "Simple really. If he's registered as someone else he can't be taken to a lab and be experimented on. But the most important part is, he'll be a child. And because of the child protection laws, if we feel he's not safe at home, we can get an officer to investigate. And once we find where he lives we'll be able to get him away from that Alphonse."

* * *

A/N: review if i should keep this up.

A/N2:Sorrys all round i know this is really boring and short. but at least Mustang has a plan now. (Smiles sweetly before running away)hehe


	17. Chapter 17

**Warnings: Same as other chapters but darker**

* * *

Al was sitting in the empty apartment, lost in thought, and wondering if he should move the hooker to a safer location. He had left the body a few streets away and no one had called the military in yet, though he kept hearing screams, the whole area had a distrust for the military and it would take a miracle for them call in. It would be easier all round if he moved the body, he decided, leaning back on the sofa.

He was shaken out of his thoughts by the phone ringing.

"Mercurial?" a hissed voice came down the phone.

"Mr Werfireids." Al spoke with false courtesy "You have job for me? It's early in the day for you to be ringing."

"No I fucking don't. You brought the Fullmetal Alchemist back didn't you!?"

Al's eyes darkened. "His name is Edward and yes I did."

"I told you, to wait until I got into power and changed the law to allow you to do it!"

"Mr Werfireids. I have been waiting for two years for you to be in power. And lets face it the only reason your in the position of power you are now is because of me."

A snarl was heard down the phone. "I've been hiding you all these years…"

"And I have been killing off your rivals."

"Fine, but you agreed to keep as quiet as you could."

"And I have. How do you know about Ed?"

"Because Mustang is registering him again and I've seen him. He's very young."

Al clenched his fist round the phone. "Registering him?"

"Yes. As a different person, they're probably going to try and take him off you."

"Shit. Stop them."

"I can't stop them. I can't afford an investigation into my life. I can try to delay them for you. But it's difficult."

"Then do it."

"Don't order me! Anyway once the papers are through I have no way of stopping whatever it is he's planning. Though, if Edward doesn't sign it will take a lot longer."

Al cursed softly. "There's no stopping it then?"

"I wouldn't think so, just a little time. Anyway I want you to do a job for me, so if you want any delay you'll do it."

"I'll do it. But don't be pessimistic I've an idea to get out of this."

The phone was slammed down the other end.

Suddenly Al began laughing, joy rising in his chest. "Brother's safe."

"I wouldn't think so." His eyes widened and he turned, the room had vanished and turned into a mass of shadows, then he saw himself with a dark smirk crawling across his face.

"You. You're the one who took me over? Who's making me do this to brother?"

The dark Al smiled again. "Try blaming me, I'm part of you. It's like they say killing damages the soul, you killed 200 innocent men the night your brother died." Tears poured down the light Al's face "I didn't me-"

"Yes you did. You may regret it now but at the time you wanted them all dead." The dark chuckled. "You spilt your soul, it was and still is, weaker then a normal soul because of the armour." The dark frowned then. "The thing that's puzzling me is. We were still together until a short time ago, and when you fade I'm in charge but your still part of me. Why are you splitting apart now?"

The light looked up; tear glimmering on his face, but pride and courage burning out "Because of my brother I won't let you hurt him."

The dark burst out laughing. "You sound so pathetic, he deserves this, you must be angry. He's a brat and disobedient one at that."

The light shook his head. "Doesn't matter. Mustang will get him out of here soon."

The dark chuckled softly. "I've an idea to keep them away and if that doesn't work." He sighed "I'll kill us both; he's mine and they will not have him."

The lights eyes widened and the room returned.

Al stood there rubbing his chest. "Odd."

Edward had come running home early and raced up the stairs to the flat.

Al turned to him. "I heard Mustang wants to register you."

Ed's eye widened. "How did…Yeah, not as a state alchemist just as a person." He watched his brother anxiously.

Al nodded calmly, that stupid bastard had been right. "Did you sign?"

Ed nodded. "You realise this is a plan to take you away from me?"

The young blonde looked up his eyes filling with panic. "No, no cause I won't go."

Al sighed softly. "I'm going to have punish you. So you think next time."

He shot to towards his brother who darted away holding back a scream. Next thing boy knew he was on the floor with alchemic bonds holding him down. Al stood over him and released the shackles, lifted him up and dragged him kicking and hitting into his bedroom.

Al threw him violently, on the bed, and tore down his pants.

Ed screamed and kicked out. Al pinned his legs down and reached into his drawers and pulled out a bottle of clear liquid.

"It's lotion makes this easier for you." Ed's reply was to struggle harder, tears and sobs mingling with screams. Al casually lent on the boy and pour some of the lotion into his hand and covered his fingers with it.

He turned his attention to the boy's rear end, and slowly inserted a finger in. the boys screams picked up and he tried getting away.

Al turned to him "what's all this fuss? It's just one finger!"

Ed sobbed. "It hurts."

Al grunted and began searching the boy prostate. He located it and rubbed it softly.

The boy squirmed and made a strange noise that turned Al on straight away.

He kept assaulting the area in the boy and he wriggled, but to Al's surprise he didn't get hard. Ed suddenly relaxed.

Al pulled his finger out, staring at the boy. Who was shivering and curling his legs up.

Al pulled his pants down and showed Ed his 'problem'.

The boy shakily tried to get away again without much hope and Al gripped his head and held it over his cock.

"Open your mouth Ed." The boy jammed his lips shut, having wised up to what Al would do.

"fine." Al started turning the boy round. Suddenly wet heat surrounded his dick, and he smirked softly.

Ed had tears pouring down his face, and he felt sick. He hated himself, he couldn't blame this on Al, he was the one who starting sucking on his…

The boy shuddered, his skin crawling. Suddenly that foul taste invaded his mouth and he pulled away. Al cruelly gripped his chin.

"swallow." Ed quickly forced the liquid down his throat, wanting to rush into the bathroom and chuck up. Then cry in his room.

Al let go. A second later he was chucking his guts in the toilet.

Ed washed his hands, shuddering, he felt disgusting and dirty.

* * *

A/N: Review if I should keep this up.

A/N2:the reason Ed didn't get hard is because he hasn't had a wet dream i know this from school, alot of people don't seem to. a boy can't cum or get hard if he hasn't had a wet dream. Just thought I'd be educational. And sorry for being mean to Ed again

A/N3:I've got two ideas for new stories (I'll finish this one first) and i want to know if anyone thinks there any good and if they are which one should i do. they are both angesty but one is really just...werid

the first one is both Ed and Al in domestic violence situation from their parents. yeah prob been done.

the second one is (a really sick idea again) is Al being in love/obsessed with Ed. he knows Ed doesn't want to. so sigh clones him and is basically torturing ECT the clone, keeping it hidden, better than it sounds and I'm struck on the idea I'm just not sure if i want to do another really angesty one like this


	18. Chapter 18

**Warnings: Angst**

* * *

Ed turned shower on hot and full blast and began scrubbing himself raw.

Sobbing, he only got out when the water ran cold and he shivering. His arms were covered in self-inflicted marks.

He went and sat curled up on his bed, sobbing quietly.

Ed buried himself under his blankets, when he heard the floor creak softly. He tensed, his breathing picked up and he felt a hand caress his back through the covers. Then it slipped under the covers and stroked his back gently.

"Eddie?"

Anger surged through the young boy and he threw his covers at the man.

"My name is Edward! Stop talking to me like that!"

Al stared, his eyes seemed to glow. "Eddie, that wasn't nice, now WAS it." he lunged for the boy.

But Ed dodged quickly, and shot off and began running. He rushed out the apartment down and out of the building. He rushed straight to headquarters and into Mustang's office.

* * *

Mustang looked up from his conversation with Shadow, who had agreed to follow Ed next time they saw him, so long as no action was taken.

The door had crashed open and was half dangling of its hinges.

Next thing he was aware of was a blonde blur hitting his middle. The man blinked looking out of the window; it was pitch black, he normally would've been at home by this time.

"Ed? Edward?" The blonde bundle curled up on Mustang's lap sniffing. "Ed what happened? It's okay you won't be in trouble." He lowered his head and tried to see his face, he got a quick glimpse of watery gold and the boy buried his head into his chest.

Mustang held the boy gently. He didn't say it but the boy's behaviour was scaring him, Ed had never hugged him, and he only ever put up with hugs off other people. He noticed he was trembling softly and quickly admonished his self.

"Nothing."

Mustang blinked at the quiet, slightly scratchy word. "What?" he put effort into keeping his voice gentle.

"Nothing happened."

Mustang frowned then glanced out the window, then to Shadow who nodded.

"Do you want me, too walk you home? It's too late for you to go out by yourself."

The blonde glared at him "I don't need your help."

"I never said you did. It's just for my peace of mind." Mustang gazed at the boy, worry gnawing at his heart.

"Actually…" Ed looked nervous. "I was wondering, just cose Al's away tonight an' it really boring on my ownsoIwaswonderingifIcouldstaywithyousir?"

"Sure."

Ed looked up relief flooding his features.

"I'll make you carry a bell though; to make sure I know where you are." He smirked at the confused look on the boys face. "Otherwise I might lose something so small in my house." Predictably the blonde lost his temper, but it successfully dejected all tension from the room.

* * *

Not long after that, they were both walking out of the dark building and were heading passed the broken remains of the real headquarters. Ed was shivering softly, and kept glancing at the gate where Al usually stood, waiting. Mustang took note of his fear and pulled the blonde towards him. The walk to his home had never seemed so long, and he honestly expected Al to leap out and slit his throat.

He had settled Ed down on his settee, and went to bed himself.

But finding himself unable to sleep, came down and slept on a chair.

Mustang woke the next day to find something pulling at his sleeve and whinging about, 'lazy good for nothing old men, who can't wake up and feed a hungry growing young man'. Opening his eyes he found himself nose to nose and staring straight into a pair of gold eyes.

"Come on! Get up old man!" the blonde jumped backwards as Mustang fell out of his chair. Grumbling the man stood, and stomped off (Ed in tow) to find some food.

Half an hour later a slightly less bad tempered Mustang sat drinking coffee while an energetic Edwards shovelled food down his throat. The boy was acting happier than he had seen for a long time.

As the day went on though, Ed became withdrawn and easily spooked. Finally after offices were deserted he stood and began to leave.

"Edward. Where are you going?" Mustang caught hold of the boy, who tensed.

"I'm going home." The softness in the boy's voice scared him, and when he turned Mustang saw how pale he was.

"Wait! It's okay you can stay with me again."

"Thanks Mustang. But I'll be fine." The boy offered a smile, the exact way he had smiled in that truck, on the way his death.

"No. Please, Edward come home with me its fine. Honestly." Mustang looked around desperately, Shadow was still there, lounging against the wall, he already knew that the boy would go home and was waiting to follow. Mustang desperately clutched at Ed, to his shock tears began pouring form his eyes.

"But you can't."

The young boy glanced at him. "Sorry." Then he rushed the door Shadow vanished and Mustang fell to the floor as he sobbed like a child.

* * *

A/N: Reveiw if I should keep this up.

A/N2:Sorry it's kinda short, and about the story ideas in the last chapter anyone tell me. I just want to know if their crap cose if they are no point in doing them.


	19. Chapter 19

**_Warnings: Death mentions of rape_**

* * *

The young boy opened the door silently; he trod carefully on the stained carpet. Shaking he walked towards the door and breathing quickly reached for the handle. Terrified of what he might see inside, he froze.

The door opened, he looked up at Alphonse Elric.

"Oh god." He span round and fled.

Suddenly a hand snatched hold of his hair and he was heaved backwards. The frightened child stared into those dark eyes.

"Please don't. Please." He sobbed.

The man moved to his waist, an alchemic array on his hand was glowing.

The boy screamed and lashed out, but the dark haired man didn't even flinch.

The boy tried to run again, fearing his death but found his clothing disappeared.

The man smirked and turned him round.

His screams echoed off the walls.

He lay sobbing on the floor, brutalised and raped, and covered in his own blood.

Looking up he saw the man towering over him again with a knife.

He tried to escape, but it was too late, the knife drove into his chest.

Al smiled softly as the child bleed to death in his arms, the array on his hand lit up and he sacrificed a new life.

* * *

He didn't even know the kids name, or the names of his parents (who were butchered in the other room).

The house was splattered with blood, he had been working none stop trying to ease his anger at his brother.

He leaned on a counter in the kitchen, he looked around appraisingly. It was a nice house, about the same size Tuckers had been, but much grander. He looked through the cupboards idly.

Sighing softly he left for the flat.

He walked into the living room of his flat, and ran his hand through his blood soaked hair. He really needed Ed here. The boy would need others lives to live right? He had needed them at the gate, so why risk not sacrificing now he was alive.

His thoughts were interrupted by the door slowly opening. He watched as the door slowly opened revealing his brother who, at the sight of him, blanched. Much to Al's confusion, he couldn't see the blood, there weren't any lights on.

They stared at each other for some time, before Ed moved. The second he was in door Al caught hold of him, the blonde's breathing picked up slightly, but he kept himself calm. Suddenly hands covered him. And something was smeared over his face and a hand dove up his shirt. He pulled his face away, already knowing what the liquid was, but not wanting to admit it.

"Where did you go." His eyes shot open and he tried to make out where Al was.

"Nowhere. Doesn't matter."

"IT DOES" the words were hissed harshly against Ed's ear he turned, but Al had moved.

"You don't talk to me anymore."

The room was flooded with light, and Ed shielded his eyes from the glare.

Al was covered in a drying red liquid and the young boy didn't dare look at himself.

Al dragged Ed to his bedroom and caught hold of the boy's pants and boxers and pulled them down.

He pushed the boy head first into the mattress.

He grabbed the lotion off the bedside table and poured it onto his hands. He quickly coated his fingers and inserted the first finger. Ed tried to shoot away tears in his eyes, but excepting what he believed to be a punishment. Al added the second finger slowly thrusting them into the boy's body. He quickly scissored his fingers within the young boy, who squirmed. He added the third finger; Ed struggled slightly but allowed Al to carry on.

Ed opened his hazy eyes to look at Al, who was coating his cock with the lotion.

Ed stared for a moment, his mind hazy.

Al spread the young boy's legs and Ed watched him, curiously.

Then the boy's mind snapped back and his eyes widened in horror.

He tried to close his legs, but Al caught hold of them and forcibly held them apart.

Al moved his hard cock to the tight hole between his brother legs; he almost got the head in when the boy lashed out, knocking him off. Al only moved slightly despite the strength of the punch.

He snarled, and back handed the young boy, knocking him almost unconscious.

He moved towards the young boy again. Then paused.

The boy had only just comeback.

If he fucked the little slut now, he would run away forever.

He didn't even know if the boy loved him, he hadn't asked.

He stared into the drowsy golden eyes. "Do you love me?" his world was turning black again.

Ed regarded him through heavy eyes.

"Yeah, a bit." Al's eyes widened, then narrowed.

"Fuck this. You'd be shit." He dressed and heaved the half naked boy out of his room and into the closet.

Ed didn't bat an eyelid, even when he was sealed to the floor.

The side of his face was throbbing. Winry had thrown wrenches, hammers and once a car door, at him and it didn't hurt half as much as that one hit. He simply felt heavy and his eyes slid shut of they're own accord

A/N: Reveiw if I should keep this up.

A/N2: The word bitch has never been more rightly used. I'm really a tight bitch. I didn't even mean to write it like that. I blame my lastest idea False Infatuation and the fact I started my new collage/school today

P.S. Please don't kill me. Thank you


	20. Chapter 20

**_Warnings: Death Angst slightly suicidal thoughts_**

* * *

Ed woke a few hours later the room was dark and he was struggling to breathe. His face hurt, and his bottom half was cold moving slightly he realised his pants and boxers were missing. And above all his back side felt weird, not painful, and just slightly uncomfortable.

He blinked open his eyes softly. Why was it so dark? He tried thinking back; Al was something to do with it. He opened his eyes again as his breathing picked up a notch. He couldn't move. Everything started to fall into place and he kicked the door screaming.

His mind was racing as he lay there. Al? Had he done that?

"Oh god." He suddenly found himself praying to a creature who he didn't believe in.

"Al? Let me out please! Just let me go! I'm sorry! I'm sorry for losing your body. I'm sorry for making you hate me so much. Please I'll do anything, just let me go!" the boy broke into dry sobs, before screaming and hitting the door again. He hated this feeling of helplessness. He hated this place. He was worse of than he had been before at least then he had a goal.

Ed fell back exhausted, mentally and physically.

His voice fell away to a rarely heard whisper. "Just do it please. Just end it."

Nobody answered. He lay there fighting of a bubble of panic threatening to rise, the walls it was so small in here. Not a sound. Al had gone got.

He lay back, curling up as best he could with his arms above his head.

"You bastard." His voice was a harsh venom filled whisper. "You fucking bastard." his voice rose. "I fucking hate you! You bastard! I wish you were dead!" the child lay there filled with anger, guilt and still love.

"I really love you though."

Al was in the ruined headquarters.

He sat watching the temporary offices.

Most of Mustang's subordinates had gone home.

Hawkeye might still be there but he wasn't certain.

He regarded all of his former friends and allies with contempt.

Hawkeye, she lived alone, she had no family and no husband she lived for her job. No kids. Pathetic existence.

Mustang had been married. The infamous play boy settled down She was a pretty thing, and two years in a marriage, in another six moths she was dead.

Havoc. Still never had a steady girlfriend. Was beginning to look ill. He coughed all the time. He was dieing, it was in his eyes. He knew, he was doomed too. But still the denial.

Furey got married to a woman, who took him for a ride and dropped him for a 90 years old millionaire. Pathetic.

Breda was disgusting. He fucked his brother's daughter, without knowing it was her, having had no contact with the man since childhood. He never spoke about it but he felt guilt everyday. And was too scared of a relationship. Al couldn't see the issue, if she looks good, fuck her. If they don't agree to a shag force them. His mind flashed back to Ed and he clenched his fist. The boy had just got back that's why. He wasn't losing his inner battle.

Mustang slowly walked out of his office. Ed had left the night before and he hadn't heard from him. Tears welled in his eyes, that little boy could be dead.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?"

The pale man span round, getting ready to fight.

"Lovely welcome." Al looked at him steadily. His eyes were crazed, Mustang didn't react outwardly but his heart beat increased rapidly.

"Alphonse."

At his name the man's feature lit up with a manic smile. "My name, you're calling me, by my name. I like that."

Next thing Mustang knew was a knife at his throat, his gloves ripped away and Alphonse at his ear.

"They call me The Mercurial Killer. I hate that name."

Mustang tried not to react, though his eyes darted everywhere and his mind raced.

"I'm here to thank you. For looking after Edward. He shouldn't have been out, you know. He was a very bad boy. He always was naughty."

Mustang elbowed him in the ribs and wriggled free. He wasn't very good at hand to hand combat, but he had some training. His hand shot towards the gun he kept round his waist (no time to find the gloves). It exploded into his hand; he cried out in pain and fell to the floor.

Al was at his ear again.

"But I'm here to warn you don't touch what's mine again." Mustang was breathing harshly through his nose.

"I get the warning."

"This isn't the warning. This is fun. He's fine all alive." The black haired man sighed. "Thought you'd want to know before you died you see." The knife drove into Mustang's stomach area. The bastard lent over him. "This is your warning. You would have been dead already."

As his vision faded from the world he heard a woman scream turning his head as much he could he saw Hawkeye running towards him.

The world blacked out and he was gone.

* * *

A/N: review if I should keep going.

A/N2: YAY I'm really being a cow at the moment. I'm actually amazed i got this out. I've just started my new Sixth form Collage, which is hard work but so far I'm loving it. I decided to give Mustang and Co abit of background but i couldn't think of much so OOCness. I'm a bit hyper right now.XD

A/N3: I've started two other stories. Ones the second idea i asked about, and the other Being an orginal based of the back if it. Anyway nobody reads this and I need to enjoy my hyperness before i start feeling guilty,for being a cow. Ja


	21. Chapter 21

**_Warnings: Very confusing rapid time switch._**

* * *

Al entered his apartment shaking, he closed the door and leaned back against it. He stared at his hands, tears blinding his eyes as his breath hissed out of him. He heard a soft movement and his tears stopped, he rushed over to closet where his exhausted brother lay. Ed had spent most of the day trying to smash the door down and was once again covered in cuts and bruises.

He stared at his brother for a full minute.

"I could fuck you right now and you wouldn't be able to stop me." Ed's eyes opened in terror as Al's head exploded with agonising pain, none of which crossed his impassive face.

"Please don't. I love you Al I really do." The dark haired man stared at the prone boy for a while.

"Fine."

Ed was lifted out and taken to his own bed.

Ed lay there, silently thinking how Mustang's sofa had been a more relaxing place to stay.

"Ed?" the young blonde turned his head toward his brother.

The dark haired man look pale and scared, he looked like he had before. Instinctively Ed went to hold his brother, but to his surprise Al moved away.

"Ed, Mustang he's…" the young man wrapped his arms round himself, before his eyes changed.

His dark eyes turned up to Edward, "Eddie, can I stay with you." He slowly walked toward him. "Please Ed."

The younger boy backed away stiffly, the pain starting to strike his legs.

"It's Ed." The boy bit his lip softly. "Okay."

Ed spent the night with his brothers arms wrapped around his body, eyes wide open and shivering.

The next day finally crept over the horizon and Al left the room.

Ed followed his brother out of the room.

Al was standing staring out of the window, Ed slowly walked towards him.

"Ed?" the boy froze. "Do you want to go see Mustang?" Al turned around and smiled his mouth twisted cruelty dripping from his face.

Ed looked up nervously. "Yeah?"

Al let a sickly smile crawl across his face. "Then go."

Ed backed towards the door nervously, the second he was out of the door. He started running, a feeling of foreboding rising in his chest.

There was chaos at the headquarters. Police had finally come out to a stabbing.

Ed shot towards the scene like a lot of locals, who were gossiping in morbid delight. Ed nearly went under tape before a police officer caught him.

"Sorry kid, you can't go into there a…a guy was killed here."

Ed stared at him, nausea threatening to sweep over him. "Who was it? My… my friends work here."

The cop scratched his nose idly. "Ron Mustang or something."

Ed looked up at the man and nodded acceptingly. 'It's my fault. Al, what the hell have you done?'

Watching the boy near the entrance was Mr Werfireids. That boy, Edward Elric was ruining everything; Mercurial was going of the rails, a family butchered when he had ordered him to kill the parents that was all. That kid always stopped him having any chance of power the first time round, it was impossible to get credit with him around. He had thought he had gotten equal by using Fullmetal's brother to kill, but no he came back and was still in the way.

Ed began walking away from the scene slowly trying to piece together his muddled thoughts, he knew Al had done it, it was obvious but what could he do about Al? He couldn't leave him, could he?

"Why hello there." Edward turned around to see a sweating man. He had a forced look of jovialness about him and was giving him a strange look. He was grotesque to look at, and not because he was ugly. His dark hair was greased back, a small attempt at a beard grew on his chin, and his clothes reeked of some nasty smelling aftershave. He had a haughty air about him and his voice made the listener feel like they were slowly having oil smeared over them and he spoke with an affected attempt to sound upper class or just really posh.

"Come Edward."

The boy's eyes widened. "No chance."

"Edward, you misunderstand surely, come with me we shall see you fallen comrade in arms. He has yet to awaken from the deepest of slumbers, yet I feel him fitfully calling for your presence, golden child."

Ed stood there and stared at the man. He understood what the man said, but he couldn't think of who he meant (unless Al had hurt someone else while killing Mustang) and the affected way of talking set his teeth on edge.

"What the hell are you talking about pal? Tell me right now or you're going through that…"

"Always the need for violence? Ay child."

The blonde stared incredulously at the man in front of him, sorrow temporally forgotten in favour of pity.

"You're insane."

There was a long pause.

"Listen up, Fullmetal I don't have to fucking be here I'm talking about your little friend Mustang he's in a coma don't know how long he's gonna last."

The boy looked up "take me there now."

Mr Werfireids turned around and set off at a brisk pace, Ed followed a child's naivety, leading him forward and to ignore his head.

They walked quickly into an alley, lighting fast shot to stab the boy in the heart, the boy quickly moved. But stumbled slightly, he softly cursed he hadn't trained since Al had been away. The man shot forward again and stab him on his chest just missing his heart.

Ed's mind flashed back

_A green haired slightly effeminate man was underneath him, he had just been hitting him. The man turned into a blonde that looked like his dad (It didn't look like him, they didn't look similar). He went into shock, but was snapped to awareness by the green haired man lurching forward stabbing him just missing his heart. He wavered in and out on consciousness and he saw Al's armoured face above him picking him u. _

"_Don't worry bother I'll use the stone, I can keep you alive." _

_He felt himself cough blood. "No…Al…it'll… kill you" _

"_I can use little bits slowly just to keep you alive then until the medics get here. Rose went for them."_

"_Your body? Al?" he felt his hands rise and start to draw a transmutation circle, in a twisted homage to that night, almost._

"_No brother don't you even think about it." his weak arms were pushed out of the way._

Mr Werfireids held the knife above his head

"_But you can get your body back Al. don't waste the stone on me. You can use me in the transmutation."_

His blood started soaking through his clothes. That was good?

"_Brother please don't talk like that, you scare me."_

The knife flashed and he began to bringing it down.

"_I'm sorry." Ed started sobbing for the first time in years. "I'm crying?" _

_The suit of armour held the boy tightly even as parts of his metal shell disappeared._

"_I'm going to protect you no matter what."_

"_Why don't you hate me?"_

_There was a sigh. "Brother you idiot if you weren't hurting now I would kick your ass!"_

Al hurled himself at Mr Werfireids, bringing the knife clean through his throat.

He rushed to Ed's side.

"_I love you brother. Now you just hold on until the medics get here, okay? You promise you won't die before me?"_

_Ed smiled softly, blood trickling out of his mouth. "I can't promise that Al."_

"_Please brother." Ed didn't reply. "Okay…okay well then promise you won't die until we're both normal again."_

_Ed looked at Al "I promise."_

_Nineteen you old Ed felt the bullet slice through his head and brain, he fell at the gate. "I'm sorry Al I broke my promise I'm so sorry."_

Al lifted twelve year old Ed up and began running towards the hospital.

"Mustangs dead Ed get used to it."

With those words in his thoughts the blonde succumbed to sleep

* * *

A/N: Review if I should keep this up.

A/N2: I bet you're all dieing for me to end this by now. XD. I'm kinda tight, who knows if Mustang is alive. Ah well If anyones got confused with the time switches, Just ask and i'll try explaining, cose it totally lost my mate lol.

A/N3: Can someone please beta the first chapter of a new story for me and help me summerise too, Pretty please. X3


	22. Chapter 22

**_Warnings: Horrid mean cruel nasty stuff. Really._**

* * *

Ed coughed, and slowly opened his eyes.

Hawkeye was sitting at his bed, but she kept looking at the bed to his left.

"Hawkeye?" he tried sitting up, but a little stab of pain went through his chest and she pushed him back down.

"How long have I been here Hawkeye?"

"5 weeks. Your….Your brother used the philosopher's stone to heal you. There a lot of people are turning up dead. Mercurial has kille…"

Ed sat up again. "I want to go to Al's now."

Hawkeye's brown eyes widened. "No you can't Mustang would've wanted us to look after you."

Ed looked at her. "How did he die."

Hawkeye stared at him, "I thought Werfireids told you? He's not dead he's in a coma." At the look of delight, that crossed Ed's face she laid her hands on his shoulders. "He's in a COMA, the odds are he'll never wake up."

The young boy glared at her. "Then what was the point in telling ME THEN."

He stood up shakily, and tried to stomp out of the door.

"Ed we're going through with the papers to take you off Al, he's dangerous. Don't pretend you don't know he stabbed Mustang, he's killed hundred possibly thousands for all we know. And he probably will kill you to! We know what he's… Where are you going?"

Ed shot away still in the hospital clothes, and fell half way down the corridor, shivering.

He woke up again. Back in the same room, he looked at the bed next to him, Mustang was in there, tubes sprouting out of every part of his body.

"You're awake."

Ed whirled around. Al sat next to him in his bed.

"Because of you I know longer have a boss." The dark man turned towards his little brother, "Well done."

Al gazed at Mustang, "He still alive then?"

Ed glanced over to the dead looking man. "What are you gonna do."

"Oh nothing he's had his punishment."

Al pushed Ed down hand firmly on his chest and fingers leaning into the now, shallow wound on his chest. The man smiled his eye lit with insanity, he pushed the boy into the bed and moved his mouth over the young boy's. Ed blanched and tried to move away, but between the agony of his chest and Al's weight crushing him he was stuck.

Al moved his head backwards, and slid his hand to grope the twelve years old rear.

"You want this right?"

"No it's horrid and you'll hurt." Ed pushed weakly at Al's chest.

Al smiled gently at his brother. "No it won't I'll make you feel good."

Ed glared at him. "I don't want to, I don't want to do that it's gross."

"No it's not Ed, its how we show we love each other. Come on."

Ed struggled from underneath his brother, but was pulled back down. "I love you Ed do you love me?"

"Yeah but I won't do that it'll hurt and it's gross."

Al sighed he was starting to get pissed off his temper rising. "No Ed. Its love not gross and I would never hurt you." He leant down to nibble on Ed's ear gently.

"No."

"Just once too show you love me."

'Damn' Al fought to keep his breathing regular, it hadn't to be here just the once when Mustang was in the next bed. He had to just let him once, it would be the greatest thrill to have Ed give into him when Mustang was in the next bed, only problem was he was so stubborn, Al was really starting to regret the hooker incident.

He slowly started to suck on the boys pulse point on his neck.

"Stop." Ed struggled away, not understanding why his body was acting weird again.

"Please."

"Go to hell."

Al lifted himself of the boy. "I thought you loved me?"

"I do I just don't like this."

"Do it now and I'll make it nice and I won't punish you all year."

Ed stared up at Al teas in his eyes. "Or you can fight and I'll make you scream in agony instead of pleasure." His brother smiled sweetly at him.

Al buried his head into the crook of Ed's neck again whispering gentle, loving words to him. poisoning his mind. Until he found himself nodding.

Al smirked and began removing, the boys clothes sucking, kissing on the boys neck.

Hawkeye was along the corridor, Mercurial had bound her hands and feet together. She could hear the conversation that was going with Ed and… no not Al, Mercurial that boy had gone. She began cutting away at her binds, a penknife being hidden up her sleeve, and she heard softly heard Al's voice congratulating Ed on giving in. She frantically sawed away. And she heard a scream. Her bonds broke and she rushed towards the little room, Al had started to push his cock into the little boy's hole, Ed screamed and lashed out, but Al was so much stronger than him. Hawkeye raised her guns. She fired quickly, and next thing she knew Ed was sprawled on the floor and Al had gone, the young boy was sobbing and his chest wound was bleeding badly

* * *

A/N: Reveiw I should keep this up.

A/N2: Yeah I'm not nice. At least he didn't go all the way yeah hehe. I'll start running. I really should keep control of my imagination,or this'll end up a fifty chapter fic XC


	23. The End and The thanks

First things First, THANKS SO MUCH TO REVIEWERS YOU GUYS ROCK and now onwards

**_Warnings: this is horrible._**

* * *

_Five weeks later._

Mustang was still sleeping Ed had recovered, as Al kept coming in and healing him, Hawkeye was worn out as she tried to protect they two males.

Ed was being amazingly well behaved, though he had night mare frequently.

Al hadn't tried anything when he had come by, the first night he came agian she was there with her guns drawn and she saw his arm was in a sling, she had managed a hit.

It had gone a day later.

The rate of his killings was speeding up and rising. No longer specified targets everyone was at risk. He focused on the military more than civilians but enough where dieing to show he wouldn't discriminate against them.

She had been stupid enough to assume after Al had stabbed Ed (which was the belief through the military and that Mr Werfireids had died saving the boy, Ed would not talk about the incident) that he would stay with them.

So she was horrified when he announced he was going home.

"You can't it's not safe."

"All these people are dieing and that's my fault I can try make it better."

"No it's not! Anyway we'll have custody of you in a few days so…so…"

"I'm going back."

"You're supposed to be smart!"

The twelve year old looked at her, there was a strange look of sympathy in his eyes. "I know."

Ed rushed out the building and began making his way towards Al's apartment. He was sweating slightly, he had no intention of staying at Al's if he could go, spending time with normal people cleared his head slightly, and he wanted to talk to Al in order to stop the mass slaughter. The young blonde nodded slightly, he wouldn't abandon his brother but Al was obsessed with him, so he figured Al need sometime away from him maybe then…

He shook his head and felt dread rise in the pit of his stomach as he looked at the tall dark building that was the focus of his memories of this new life.

He quickly entered the building and rushed up the stairs to that place.

He entered the apartment as quietly as he possibly could, he padded softly through the apartment.

Nobody was there.

He heard a creak and quickly grabbed knife that poked out of a block of wood. Nobody was there. He kept hold and slowly inspected the apartment. He sat down, feeling exhausted more emotionally, than physically.

He woke up and it had gone dark. He stood slowly, and gripped the knife in his hand tighter, he gazed at it through fuzzy eyes, and slowly walked to the kitchen to put it away when he heard a softly chuckling form the bedroom.

"Up at last? Al leaned on the door frame, smirking.

He began approaching the boy.

Ed took a firm grip on the knife, he suddenly felt glad to have it with him, he shuddered thinking this must be how his brother felt.

He held the knife in front of him as a threat.

"Listen Al I'm not staying I have to live with Hawkeye or someone. I'm here to talk to you. I'm your brother still okay, but you're messed up at the moment I think I need to go away for a while…" Al's face look horror stricken and it was hard to speak with that desperate look on his face.

"Ed, no."

"I think you should stop killing people. I can't stay until you stop that too."

"No Ed."

"I've got to."

"No you're not going. I'd rather you be dead then stay with them." the young boy gazed up into his brothers eyes, his breath caught he meant he really did. The blonde gripped the knife between his shaking hands, he had never thought Al would want him gone.

"Stay back."

"OR WHAT. You'll stab me? Run through me? Kill the person who gave you life again? Yeah right Ed you can't because you haven't got it. It took the gate for me to find how great it is, and it also took the gate to make me so strong."

The dark haired man approached the boy quickly and pressed him against the wall, Ed let his hand with the knife drop down.

Al moved his mouth over Ed's kissing him, he slowly slid his hand into the back of Ed's trousers and to his entrance.

The dark haired man slid his finger inside the boy's heat and began pulling his pants off.

"Tonight Ed you agreed just once."

The blonde slowly nodded. Al stroked himself to full arousal and lifted the boy's legs he began to slide into him again, but froze.

He slowly looked down at his chest, the knife was sticking out of it.

Ed pulled himself off and his clothes on and stared at his brother as he sank to the floor, gagging on his blood.

Ed sat next to him, strangely calm.

All the darkness fled from Al's eyes.

"Ed. It wasn't me, please don't remember me as that."

Ed's eyes filed with tears and he pulled Al close to him and felt his blood pour all over him.

He lent his head on his chest, and his tears mixed with blood as he listened to his brothers life drift way.

Hawkeye came round the next day, to find Edward clutching the naked corpse of the most feared killer ever.

Ed shushed the cadaver, a Hawkeye approached, a serene but sinister look in his eyes and in his smile.

"Don't worry Al it's just Hawkeye, I'm not going I promise, love you. I love you because you're my older brother and you saved my life and you look after me so well even when I don't deserve I'm sorry when I'm bad, but your right, I'm sorry I got so scared when I was being punished that was dumb." The boy leant his head on the open knife wound. "Don't worry I'll be good from now on and you don't have to worry, I'll do whatever you. Just please don't be mad at me."

Hawkeye lifted the boy away from the body, slowly, he continued to smile at it.

"No I'm just getting something to eat, I won't if you don't want me too." Hawkeye had full hold of the young blonde and started leaving.

"No! I'm staying here I've got to I promised and I'm being a good boy. Tell her Al. see don't be bad Hawkeye. No! Let me go I've got to stay get you bitch." He hit her and sped back to the body. And took his place beside it murmuring promises.

She turned to havoc and the both watch helplessly on.

"Honest." The boy kissed his brother frigid dead flesh. "I'm never going to go."

* * *

A/N: Please review

A/N2: I have an epilogue in my head but its not nice, if anyone want me to do it i will offer's there.

P.S Thanks for not killing me all this time


	24. Chapter

**_Important!_**

Does anyone want me to put the epilogue up here.

I'm doing it anyway for AFFbut its dark

so does anyone want want it or not?

k

Rhiannon A.K.A Insanity Is My Name (or just Insane.)

P.S Yes I'm not old enough but it's not my account, I've got an idiot/friend who uploads for me


	25. Epilogue

**_Warnings: No happy endings._**

* * *

Mustang opened his eyes slowly.

His chest was aching. His vision blurred and he had a nagging feeling of worry.

After blinking a few times his vision cleared and he found himself in a hospital room. He sat up sluggishly, and noted he had wires all over him.

He tried for a few minutes to remember where he was, before he finally remembered Ed, and Al talking to him.

Then what happened? What was the date?

He sat there for another minute as his jumbled thoughts rammed themselves together, he had nearly been killed for letting Ed stay at his house a night.

Where was the boy now?

He pulled the mask off his face, coughed slightly, and opened his mouth to call for help.

"Don't do that." He turned to look next to him, Ed was sitting with his feet stretched out on the bed, and he was wearing his gloves again (which he hadn't bothered with since coming back.

"Edward!" he reached over to hug the boy, wincing at the pain in his chest. "Why are you here?"

Ed smiled at him. It wasn't his usual cheeky smirk, this was different.

"Al's dead." Mustang's breath caught in his throat, his heart jumped to his mouth, but he crushed his joy brutally. "Are you okay?"

"They think I'm mad." At this the boy sighed and pouted.

Mustang scanned over the boy, concern rising. "I'm sure they don't."

"They do. I was upset and crying and they put me in psychiatric ward. That was mean and I was scared and wanted someone to look after me. And they put me with the nutters. So scared, so scared"

Mustang levered himself up. "Well you seem fine to me just a bit shook up."

Ed smiled at him again, this time it reminded him of…no he chose to ignore the voice in his head telling him to get out.

"I was waiting for you to wake up." The blonde's voice was sorrowful now, he tipped his head and gazed in Mustang's his eyes.

"Thank you, didn't know you cared." Mustang offered the boy a shaky smile

"Bye." Mustang gazed at the boy.

"W…What."

"I wanted to say bye. Otherwise, well I'd feel bad." Mustang felt a cold dagger cut into the knife wound from Al.

"See." Ed lifted an ornate dagger. "It's because I knew you." With that he thrust the dagger into the mans heart.

He felt arms wrap round him and smiled a transparent, darker, looking version of his brother, who smirked and lean his chin on the blonde's head.

"Well done." Mustang gasped for breath and caught hold of the young boy, who made a light "oh no." Mustang gazed up into the blondes eyes tears pouring down his face and blood from his mouth.

Ed cocked his head "Bye, bye."

_Three years later._

The fifteen year Edward activated a transmutation circle.

A eleven year old Alphonse Elric appeared in the centre.

"Brother? Where am I? Why are you so old?"

Edward stared at him. "Oh no. This won't do at all."

He clutched the blood stained dagger in his hand and went to hold his brother, slowly kissing him on the lips.

"See Al that's what we do when we grow up."

* * *

A/N: Reveiw Please.

A/N2: You know I got more reviews asking whether I should do a epilogue then any other chapter X. Ah well.  
Well Its over now hope it was good, thanks for review and reading.


End file.
